Gohan And Videl The Way It Should Have Been
by Ultimate Kakkarot
Summary: This is a Gohan and Videl Fanfic. Along the way there will also be some gohan torture and our young hero meets up with some old friends. Enjoy
1. Going to High School

Gohan and Videl. The Way it should have been

Hi guys I have read a few Gohan and Videl fanfics and decided to write one myself. This is my first time so be note I don't own Dragonball Z or anything related with it.

Bold is for thoughts

Chapter One : Going to High School

As the sun rose into the morning sky, a young man was soundly sleeping in his comfy bed or at least he was a mere minute ago.

"GOHAN WAKE UP!" yelled his younger brother, Goten as he bounced on his older brother's stomach several times in succession. Still Gohan didn't wake up.

Little Goten had to think of a way to wake up Gohan. He finally had an idea or rather a brilliant idea as a matter of fact and just then he yelled, "Gohan, mommy said that if you aren't awake and in the kitchen in the 10 minutes you won't get any breakfast!"

Gohan's eyes open intently. At that very moment Goten was flung out of the bad as Gohan got off the bed, dressed up and literally flew out of the bedroom. Goten let out a little grin and thought, **"**_**yipee! Now I know how to wake him up when I want to play."**_Goten the hurried downstairs to get _his _breakfast before it got cold or someone else ate it. The second being a very likely possibility.

"Good morning, mom and dad." said Gohan as he looked for his plate in front of chair. He sat and devoured his food. He was practically starving.

"Good morning, son." Both of his parents said in perfect sync.

HIs mother was Son Chichi, possibally the strongest human women in the world while his father was Son Goku, the strongest man alive in the universe. His brother was Son Goten and he himself was Son Gohan. They were extremely lucky to be blessed with their fighting skills and spirits.

Goten ran downstairs at full speed and started to devoured his food like his father and brother as his mother watched this like it was a normal thing. ( Maybe because for her and the rest of the Z Fighters it really was "normal").

Chichi stood up and said that she had a very important announcement but the three saiyans didn't do anything. Instead they kept inhaling their food. This caused Chichi to become very annoyed and angry so she took out the saiyan's weakness and no it's not their tail but the one and only Frying Pan of Doom!

At that precise second, all saiyans had a huge bump on the top of their heads and tried to rub it while screaming their lungs off.

"Chichi, what did you do that for?" cried Goku in pain.

"Yeah mom why did you do that we didn't do anything this time?" questioned both the Son brothers.

"Didn't do anything? I was talking to you and you didn't bother to listen so I had to get your attention and now I have an announcement to say that affects you, Gohan mostly." Replied Chichi

"Really mom, what is it? Is it more food just for me?" reported a hungry Gohan.

"NO, it's isn't food it's about becoming a scholar I have decided to send you to the best high school near us: Orange Star High School in Satan City." A happy Chichi announced.

"WHAT! HIGH SCHOOL!" three very surprised saiyans yelled. "Wow I never thought Chichi was going to send you to high school, Gohan congratulations." added Goku.

"What's high school?" a naïve Goten asked. Gohan said.

"But mom, why do I need to go to high school if I probably know more than the teachers themselves?"

"No Excuses, Gohan you will go to high school because you need to get your degree, need to make friends your own age and I…I want grandchildren I'm not getting any younger you know. So we will go to the high school today to get you enrolled, get your schedule, and for you to get to know the teachers, principal, and school grounds and you start school tomorrow." answered Chichi to Gohan's question.

"By "we" you mean Gohan and you, right?" a curious Goku asked.

"Yes and you as well Goku." replied a calmed Chichi.

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! This can't be happening to me, **__**thought Goku, **__**I got to find a way out of this oh come on Goku think harder**__** then he saw his salvation sitting and eating right next to him **__**yes I got it.**_

"Gosh Chichi I forget to mention that I promised Goten that I would play with him all day today so I guess I can't go to the school with you, sorry but if I don't keep my promise than Goten will never trust me again. And I really don't want to happen. " called out Goku as he quickly dragged a clueless Goten out the door, but suddenly came back into the house for his breakfast and ran back out. When they were reasonably far away from the house (10 miles away), Goku scratched his head and thought _**"**__**wow that was a close one".**_

Gohan and Chichi blinked a few times then Chichi broke the silence by saying, "Well that's your father alright. Anyway let's go Gohan we're going to be late I'll be calling the flying nimbus so come on son."

Gohan still shocked of how his father was able to get out of this situation while he couldn't surprised him because as many knows Goku wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but he had to obey his mother or else.

About an hour later Chichi and Gohan had arrived at Satan City were walking towards a huge building (they started to walk since they got in the city because they didn't want unnecessary attention) know as: Orange Star High School. When they entered the school, they saw it had a lot of space and many classrooms and then they saw a door with a sign that read FRONT OFFICE. As they entered nice secretaries greeted them so Chichi told her why they were there and were directed straight to the principal's office. In the principal's office, , greeted them just as nice as the secretary and congratulated Gohan for his perfect score on the entry exams (Chichi made Gohan take some exams and Gohan didn't even know why well now he knows).

"Well Son Gohan, you will be a great addition to the Orange High student body. Look son, your mom just needs to fill and sign some entry papers so you can walk around the school so get to know the building so you won't get lost tomorrow." suggested Mr. McKnight.

"Ah...Err...Well sure why not, right. May I go, mom?" answered Gohan.

"Well of course, Gohan go head but meet me back here in about half an hour to an hour, ok?" Chichi replied.

"Sure mom whatever you said." yelled a happy Gohan to his mother as he ran out the door.

Gohan was walking through the classrooms, hallways, gym, and library and finally and probably his favorite places in the whole school the cafeteria.

After looking around the whole school Gohan quickly hurried back to his mother who was waiting impatiently for his arrival.

"Well let's go home for lunch." said Chichi watching her son's eyes widen with excitement at the mere mention of food.

With Gohan desperate for food , Chichi and he made it back home in less than half an hour just to find Goku and Goten already eating or rather inhaling their food. Chichi fixed up more food for them and herself.

Gohan left for bed after saying goodnight to his parents and younger brother. Looking up at the ceiling in his room, Gohan started to think of everything that happened to him today, after a few minutes though he fell into a deep sleep.

-The next day-

It was around 6:30 in the morning and Gohan was still sleeping until Chichi yelled, "GOHAN Hurry Up, you have to get really for school and breakfast is at the table. With that Gohan was up and getting ready to go to school.

"Good morning everybody." Gohan said as he appeared through the kitchen's door.

"Good Morning son." replied Chichi, who was cooking more breakfast.

"Good morning, Gohan." Goku and Goten said at the same time while stuffing their faces with food.

Gohan quickly devoured the food his mother put in front of him.

Gohan adjusted his vest as his mother pinned the OSH button over his shirt, fussing about her oldest child like he was a 2 year old again.

"Mom, I'm going to be late if I don't go now…" Gohan told her gently as tears welled up in chichi's eyes.

"My baby is all grown up now." She sniffed, blowing her nose loudly drawing Goten and Goku's attention from the kitchen. Goten saw Gohan ready to leave and he launched himself at full speed into his big brother's arms, clinging tightly to his neck.

"NOOOOOO we were going to train today!" Goten cried loudly, making Gohan and Goku wince thanks to their sayian hearing. Goku gently pulled Goten off of Gohan, who fixed his vest again.

"We can train together little buddy." Goku said cheerfully and Goten's face lit up and nodded like a puppy. "I'm proud of you for going to school son. Have fun and try not to beat too many people up?" Goku joked with his eldest son.

"Thanks dad. Okay so I'm off, see you after school squirt." Gohan said waving after he messed up Goten's naturally spiky hair. Once outside the teen cupped his hands and called "NIMBUS!" within seconds a flying yellow cloud flew down in front of Gohan, who then climbed on, sitting crossed leg and waved at his family as Nimbus soared off at high speed towards Satan city and his first day of school. Soon Satan city appeared below Gohan. Nimbus flew him down to an alley before flying off to who knows where. Gohan adjusted his messenger bag and looked around, not seeing anyone he started to run at light speed, which for him was a normal jogging rate. Soon he spotted the top of OSH when gun shots and alarms drew the teen's attention. He slowed his pace and saw a robbery taking place and sighed, planting his hands on his hips.

'Wow crime really never sleeps. I mean come on even Vegeta sleeps! Hmm if I transform into super sayian no one will know it is me and I can still make it to class.' Gohan thought and with a quick look around powered up to super sayian quite easily. With a powerful leap he landed by a few of the robbers, with a twitch of his wrist, he backhanded one to the ground, unconscious. He winced slightly, maybe he should hold back a bit more.

"What the hell? Get out of here punk!" One of the gun-wielding robbers yelled, shooting a few rounds towards Gohan. Some people screamed, Gohan just stood there not even trying to dodge the bullets instead he just stood there until the robber had used up all the bullets in his gun. The nearby citizens were delighted and also surprised to see that Gohan was completely unharmed. This made the remaining robbers start to shake and step back, Gohan took them out quickly. A kick there, a punch here, soon they were all hand-cuffed by the police and before anyone could even say anything to Gohan, he had taken off towards OSH at the speed of light.

Gohan breathed a huge sigh of relief as he powered down and landed on the roof of the school. He looked at the sky feeling like he was about to step into hell, he normally wouldn't judge some place before he visited it but he just had a bad feeling about this place. Slowly he opened the door and headed downstairs. He looked at his yellow sheet and headed to the first class he had. Advanced math, easy stuff he learned once the Androids and Cell were taken care of. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, a older man opened the door, took one look at the teenager and sighed loudly and nodded at him before going back to his podium and getting the attention of the class as Gohan walked in.

Inside the classroom, the teacher announced Gohan's arrival to the class.

"Son Gohan here," stated the teacher, "got perfect test scores on all of the exams. You could all learn a thing or two from him."

Whispers of nerd boy and brains were heard from the class. Gohan was instructed to tell the class a little about himself.

"Hi," he nervously said, "My name is Son Gohan. I'm into fishing, reading, and martial arts."

Many people looked at him disbelieving the last comment.

"Please find a seat and sit down," said the teacher.

A blubbery blond wearing blue jeans and a green tank top called out, "up here cutie. There's an empty seat up here next to Videl."

Gohan walked up the steps to the seat and got his books out.

"Hi! I'm Eresa," said the girl, "and these are my friends Videl and Sharpener," she added pointing to each in turn.

"Nice to meet you," Gohan replies remembering that his mom told him to be polite.

He then buried his head in his textbook and listened to the teacher.

"Hey did you guys hear about the Gold fighter?" started one of the class.

"Yeah," said another, "they say he's really strong and stopped a car by just yelling at it. He was gone in a flash so no ones been able to talk with him. I wonder who he is."

Some of the other class members joined in on the conversation.

"Gold fighter?" Gohan questioned, "Who's that?"

"Where have you been for the past few days nerd boy?" said Sharpener mockingly, "Everyone knows the Gold fighter is the new hero in town. Looks like our Videl's got some really fierce competition."

"Oh," Gohan replied remembering the incident with the bank robbers that morning when he was on his way to school.

Not long after the bell rang signaling the end of class. Everyone packed away their stuff and rushed to the lunch hall. Gohan slowly made his way outside and sat beneath a tree where he pulled out the capsulated lunch his mom had made for him.

"You planning on eating all of that?" came a voice from behind him.

"Hi Videl," said Gohan realizing she was behind him; "Yeah I am gonna eat it all, why? You want some?"

"No Thanks. It just looks like a lot for one person that's all."

" **This is not even half what I usually have Gohan thought to himself** ", aloud all he said was, "I've got a really big appetite."

Videl sat down opposite him and started on her own lunch.

"Swo." Gohan said with a mouthful of food, "ywour iwnto wartial arwts?"

"What did you say?" asked Videl not understanding what he was saying.

"I swaid," Gohan answered as he swallowed the food, "So your into martial Arts?"

"Yes, I sometimes help the police with their enquiries," Videl replied careful to not mention who her dad was. I do not want any more people-hanging round me just cause my dads famous.

'Ringgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg' rang the bell. Gohan and Videl packed away their lunches and headed towards their next class which just happened to be PE.

"**Oh shoot…I hate PE….Why must we have these stupid uniforms anyway! It's rather hard to hide my muscles when I'm wearing shorts and a tank top.**" Gohan thought as he got dressed in the PE outfit provided.

"**Hey, maybe if I take a LONG time to get dressed, they'll forget about me.**" he thought.

"GOHAN! Hurry up! You wouldn't want to miss warm-ups!" yelled one of the other guys as he dashed out the door.

"...or not…" he said to himself regretting-ly.

"Well, here goes nothing." he said as he walked out into the gym.

His guess was correct considering every eye was on him as he timidly walked over to Sharpener, Videl and Eresa and sat down.

"Ummm….hi?" he said quietly.

"Hi!" Eresa chirped.

Mr. Mike (the head teacher) approached the class. "OK today class you've got a brand new teacher due to Mr. Jeff's recent departure." He said.

The class began whispering and talking.

"I wonder who it is." Videl thought out loud.

"Who knows?" said Eresa.

"We'll find out soon." Gohan mumbled…at least the attention was off of him.

"Well, here he is! Mr. Yamcha, come on in! I'll be leaving now…good luck with these ones, they're little firecrackers." The head teacher said.

Everyone but Gohan was dumbfounded as the famous baseball star walked into the room…he was just flat-out confused.

"Good Afternoon class. As you know, I'm Yamcha. I'm looking forward to meeting you and what the **** ARE YOU DOING HERE GOHAN?!" said the ex- baseball star, Yamcha.

'Why me?' Gohan thought…as usual, the attention was diverted back to him…

"Ummm….Yamcha, I go to school here…why else would I be here?" he said sarcastically.

"I thought you were home-schooled." He said, surprised.

"You're right…I was…as in past-tense." He said, peeved at everyone and everything now.

"Sorry kiddo, calm down! Well it's nice to see ya." Yamcha said.

Now in a brighter mood by some strange, strange reason , Gohan said, "Nice to see you too Yamcha!"

Yamcha sighed a sigh of relief. 'That was close…I almost had an insane, teenage, hormone-driven Demi-Saiyan on my tail…I gotta be careful!'

The class sat in awe, YOU MEAN HE KNOWS THE FAMOUS BASEBALL LEGEND, YAMCHA?!

"Well, first we gotta warm up so we wont get cramps or anything! Kay, first we'll…" Yamcha started as he continued with warm-ups.

After about 10 minutes, they finished warming up, Yamcha continued.

"Okay, now we will run 1 mile. We can't continue until everyone and I mean EVERYONE has finished the mile. So go!" Yamcha declared as groans were heard from everyone except Videl and Gohan.

'This should be a cinch!' Videl thought.

"**Only a mile? Gosh, I could do that in seconds…but I better stay just a little in front of Videl just to avoid her suspicion.**" Gohan thought.

Everyone began running. By the first lap, the majority of the kids were panting and gasping for air. Gohan was running just before Videl…just to tease her…

'What the?! How come he's in front of me…hmmm….he sure does have a nice- STOP VIDEL! DON'T THINK THAT!' Videl thought as she ran along.

Gohan finished in 3 minutes 3.2 seconds with Videl trailing him at 3 minutes 7.5 seconds.

The rest of the class arrived about 5 minutes later.

"Very good! Now we can move on to playing baseball!" Yamcha declared.

"Nice job Gohan and Videl! Finishing in less than 4 minutes is very impressive! Great job!" congratulated the teacher. Gohan and Videl just nodded.

"Videl and Sharpener, do ya'll wanna be the team captains?" Yamcha asked.

"Sure." Videl replied.

"Okay." Agreed Sharpener.

"**We are so gonna win this!**" Videl thought.

"Videl, you pick first." Said Yamcha.

"Kay, I pick Gohan."

"Eresa."

"Danny."

"Marker."

"Ruthie.

"Cindy."

"Josh."

"Jonathan."

"Okay, on Videl's team there is Videl, Gohan, Danny, Marker, and Cindy . Against Sharpener, Eresa, Ruthie, Josh and Jonathan. Base up!" Yamcha declared.

The teams scampered over to their bases or to the backstop. Videl's team was batting first so she walked up to the base and grabbed a bat.

"Gimme you best shot." She mumbled.

Sharpner smirked and threw a fastball. It flew right past her.

'What the?' she thought. 'I won't miss it this time.'

He grinned and threw another, this time she hit it and it flew out into the outfield.

"Alright!" she yelled as she dropped the bat and ran to first, then second.

The next person in line was Cindy.

"But, Videl, what if the ball brakes my nails?!" Cindy whined to Videl.

"Who cares! Just hit the ball and run!" Videl screeched.

"Just go later, I wanna hit!" complained Marker as he took bat from her.

"Okay!" she chirped as she went back to the line.

Videl rolled her eyes. 'Pathetic'

Sharpener threw the ball an Marker hit the ball right at third base so Videl didn't run.

Next was Danny.

He hit the ball and ran to first, Videl ran to third and Marker ran to second.

"Cindy! It's your turn!" Videl yelled.

"But-" she complained.

"Hey, I'll hit. "Gohan offered.

Cindy's eyes lit up. "Okay! Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You!" she said jumping up and down repeatedly.

"You're welcome" Gohan said as he walked up to the base.

"Move in you guys, how far could a scrawny book-nerd hit a baseball?" yelled Sharpener to his team.

"But-" one started.

"Just do it already you guys!" Sharpener yelled.

"Right…" they said as they quickly moved in.

"Go GOHAN! HIT A HOMER!" Eresa yelled.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON OUR TEAM STUPID!" Ruthie shouted to her teammate.

"Sorry…" Eresa mumbled.

Videl smirked. "Yeah! GO GOHAN!"

Eresa glared at her and she only deepened the smirk.

By this point, Gohan was as red as a tomato.

"Quite popular with the ladies, aren't ya Gohan?" Yamcha said smirking. "**Wait 'til Krillin hears about this…and Chichi…oh boy.**" He thought

"YAMCHA!" Gohan yelled, blushing worse.

"Sorry, just stating the obvious…" Yamcha said.

"Get on with the game!" yelled one of the other kids.

"Right." Gohan looked over at Sharpener and nodded. "Go ahead." He finished.

"Hope Goten enjoys likes his new toy" he thought.

Sharpener nodded and threw the best fastball he had ever thrown in his entire life.

And it showed.

Gohan hit the ball out of the field….and I mean OUT of the field.

-Somewhere in the 439 Mountain Area-

Young Goten was playing in the forest around his house when all of a sudden, a ball hit him square on the head.

"Huh?" the 7 year old boy said as he looked at the ball.

As he picked it up, he felt his brother's ki on it.

"Hmm….looks like big brother gave me a new toy! I'll thank him for it when he gets home!" Goten declared as he began playing with the baseball happily.

-Back on the Baseball field-

"Oh…My…Kami…" said Sharpener as Yamcha slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Gohan! Why'd ya have to go and do that?" he asked the Demi-Saiyan.

"Well, I thought Goten might need a new toy! Hehehhe…I should probably run now, right?" Gohan said with the classic Son Grin™.

"Yeah…" Yamcha said with a laugh.

As Gohan began running, everyone was snapped out of their reverie.

Due to Gohan's grand slam, Videl's team won the game.

Just to make the losing team feel better, Yamcha said, "Well, both teams did good but it seems like Videl's team won."

"How On Earth Did You Do That Gohan?!" Sharpener yelled angrily.

"Umm….I hit the ball?" He said clueless-ly.

"That was soooooooooooooooooooooooo cool!" said Eresa.

"I told ya we shouldn't have moved in…" said that same kid from before.

"Well, everyone did good today. You should all be proud! But it looks like class is over for the day. I will see you all next week." Yamcha said.

BRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

"Class dismissed." Yamcha said, allowing the class to leave.

"Hey Yamcha! We're having a reunion this weekend! Try to be there, okay?" Gohan said before leaving.

"I'll do my best!" Yamcha said.

"Okay! See ya there if possible!" Gohan said, waving to the family friend as he went on to his next class.

"What was that all about?" Videl asked.

"Oh, nothing much. There's just a reunion tomorrow and I was asking him to be there." Gohan answered casually.

"Oh…" Videl answered…she did not want to pester him until later.

Before Gohan knew it the school day was already over

"Well, I better go on home! Bye Sharpener! Bye Videl! Bye Erasa!" Gohan shouted as he ran off.

"I better be going home too…bye." Videl said as she stormed off.

"What's Her problem?" Sharpener asked.

"Who knows… Well, bye Sharpie!" Erasa said as she ran off towards home.

"Bye." He replied while running toward his house too.

-In an ally somewhere-

"**This'll be a good place to go…that way no one'll recognize me.**" Gohan thought.

Videl saw him run around the corner. 'I'll figure you out Son Gohan. What normal person walks 500 miles every afternoon?'

Gohan sensed her so he jumped up on the building's roof.

Videl rounded the corner. "Where'd he go?!"she said feeling a bit annoyed that she let him get away

"**Sorry Videl…can't let you know about me.**" Gohan thought as he flew to his home.

End of Chapter 1

Next time : Chapter 2 : New students

Please rate and review I would like to see what you guys think about this story


	2. New Students

Gohan and Videl. The way it should have been.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or anything related with it.

Chapter 2 New students

As Gohan was flying home he decided to head to Capsule Corp first. So he changed direction and started flying towards West City.

After about 10 minutes of flying he spotted CC right away he landed in a tree before powering down and jumping onto the ground. He walked in the front door and then was attacked by Trunks, almost making him fall over.

"Hey squirt." Gohan said offering him a smile.

"Gohan you're here! Can we play" Trunks said as Gohan placed the little kid on the ground.

"Hey squirt. Are your mom and dad home" Gohan asked Trunks while messing up his hair.

"Yeah they are." said Trunks while he and Gohan walked through the doors of Capsule Corp.

As they walked into the building they were greeted by Bulma. "Gohan! How are you my favourite godson! "Bulma can I just spar with Vegeta for a bit? " Gohan said as they continued walking.

"Sure go right ahead Gohan. Someone else is waiting for you in the Gravity Room. Have fun. I will have get to work so you can come meet me at my lab if you need anything." Bulma called after Gohan as he walked towards the Gravity room. He wondered who else was waiting there for him. He opened the door to see Vegeta and Mirai Trunks waiting for him there in their training Gi's. Gohan's jaw dropped at the sight of Mirai Trunks standing there.

"Trunks?" Gohan asked rubbing his eyes making his friend from the future chuckle.

"Hey Gohan, good to see you again." Trunks smiled at his best friend.

"Is anything wrong? I mean didn't we beat the androids? Not that it isn't good to see you dude, but just Whoa." Gohan stuttered surprised. This was a mild way to put it.

"Didn't you come here to fight brat? If so come on, son, make the gravity X800." Vegeta said pulling the still shocked Gohan into the GR. Trunks pushed a few buttons on the control panel and watched as Gohan staggered a tad under the new gravity, but straightened up in a few seconds.

"Why did you come here Gohan? Mom said you started school." Trunk asked into the mice as his father and best friend warmed up.

"Well the school day is over so I came over to train" said Gohan

Gohan watched Vegeta rushed at him, disappearing. Gohan started to block and punch what looked like air he swung his leg around and kicked the short man in front of him. A huge hole in the wall formed and Vegeta climbed out of it. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Not bad kid, but you will have to do better than that!" Vegeta roared rushing at Gohan again. Gohan spread his arms to the side.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled as gold ki pulsed around him, his hair became bleach blonde and eyes teal. Suddenly Gohan disappeared from view; Trunks watched his father fought super Sayian Gohan trading ki blasts and punches. After about a few minutes of the fight, both landed on the ground, breathing heavily. Now both of them were super Sayian. A few seconds of death glares they went back at it, shaking the GR, Trunks sighed and sat down on the couch. This was going to be a long fight.

"Thanks Vegeta that was a great spar." Gohan told the Sayian prince as they ate their Senzu beans after their sparring session that took up the rest of the day.

"Hmm," was all he got in response from the prince as he walked out of the hospital like room. Bulma walked in, with Mirai trunks who had chibi trunks on his shoulders.

"That was some sparring match, but I think he had fun." Bulma smiled at the back of her retreating saiyan husband.

"Yeah…I should be getting home and ready for mom's frying pan of doom." Gohan shuddered.

"Don't worry about that too much Gohan I called her to tell her you were here." Bulma told the teen who smiled in thanks. They walked him to the front door.

"See you guys later! Nice to have you in our time Trunks." Gohan said waving at them, chibi trunks looked clueless and Mirai Trunks smirked.

"Call me Mirai now Gohan, its less confusing that way."

"Will do, bye guys! Thanks again!" The teen said as he started to fly home. A few minutes later, Gohan touched down by his house, as soon as he opened the door his little brother flew into his arms.

"BIIIGGG BRRROOOTTHHHHHEEEERRRRR!" Goten cried out sadly, Gohan cradled his younger brother worried.

"Goten? What's wrong?" Gohan asked his little brother.

"You were gone the whole day and I really missed you." said Goten weakly.

"Whoa, calm down Goten, I'm home so everything is fine. Now I don't know about you but I think its time for hide and seek?" Gohan said coaxing his brother, who then grinned and ran off to hide. Gohan stepped inside only to be hugged tightly by his mother.

"Gohan, how was your first day of school?" she asked her eldest son.

"It was alright " was all Gohan said as he went outside to finish his game of hide and seek with Goten.

After they had their dinner, the Son family went up to get some sleep.

-1 week later-

-Inside the classroom of Orange Star High School-

"Good morning class! We received a new student today! Her name is Lime Punch. Lime, come on in sweetie." Mr. Ken.

A girl with red hair and soft, happy eyes walked into the classroom. "Hello." She said.

"This is Lime's first day at school, similar to our good friend…who might I add is late for the 3rd time this week." Mr. K. grumbled.

A tall boy with black, spiked hair and dark black eyes (Gohan) rushed into the classroom and started rambling out excuses.

"We get the point Mr. Son. Take a seat and never be late again." He said firmly as Gohan quickly obeyed.

"Lime, you can sit over there, on the end ." He said to the girl.

"Okay. Thank you." She said politely.

"Well, now with that out of the way, let's begin…" he droned on…by this point, everyone either fell asleep, whispered, or tuned him out.

"Hi Gohan." Lime said cheerily to Gohan. That snapped the demi- saiyan out of his reverie and caught near-by people by surprise…this girl knew Gohan? The smart-geeky kid who was often late.

"Huh? Oh, hey Lime. I didn't notice ya…I was too busy" Gohan started.

"Making excuses? Shame, shame Gohan!" Lime finished for him.

"Yea…the sad thing is, it's all true!" Gohan declared to his friend.

"Knowing you, Gohan, it probably is!" she answered with a quiet laugh. He laughed too.

"Hey, Nerd-Brain, how do YOU know THIS chick?" Sharpener asked.

"Hm? Oh, I met Lime around the time of the Cell Games and-" Gohan started.

"-and we became friends." She interrupted as she said in the empty seat next to Gohan.

"Would you stop interrupting me!" Gohan said.

"Oh, sorry Gohan! Poor thing, interrupted 5 times in 3 minutes…poor, poor you…" she sarcastically with a giggle.

"Hey! Well, anymore questions before I'm inter-" Gohan started.

"Yea! Anymore-hehehe, just kidding…go on!" she said, holding back laughter.

"I don't think I wanna say it anymore! You ruined it!" Gohan declared.

"Well that's nice to know Mr. Son, does that mean we may all go on with class?" asked a peeved Mr. K. He had heard some of their conversation and enjoyed embarrassing his students…and it worked! Gohan turned beat red.

"Ummm…..I guess….." he fumbled before glaring at the laughing students…they hadn't grown to know the danger of a ticked off Saiyan…. Gohan then mumbled under his breath, "Why does he always catch me and never anyone else?!"

"He just doesn't like you Gohan." Eresa stated.

"Gee, thanks." He muttered.

"I thought that you were being home-schooled because your grandfather needed your help Lime-chan." He said.

"I was…but Grandpa found out you transferred here so he decided I could too and that it would be best for me." She answered.

"Cool! Your Grandpa is awesome…I only came here about a week ago and- " Gohan told his friend.

"Hey, do you wanna go out with me Lime? You're pretty. Videl isn't cooperating so I'll try you." Sharpener.

This was it…Gohan…was mad…

"Excuse me Sharpener but I DON'T LIKE BEING INTERUPTED!" Gohan shouted.

"Mr. Son, would you like to say-" Mr. K started.

"No!" He yelled. He noticed what he said and blushed. "Ummm…no thank you sir…" he mumbled sheepishly.

Mr. K looked irritated. "What is your problem today Gohan?"

"Ummm I didn't sleep last night?" Gohan answered in more of a question then an answer.

"Then you should get more sleep and no not in my class! Well, because I don't like all the interruptions." The teacher replied.

"I'm the one who's been interrupted at least 4 or 5 times…" Gohan muttered to where Mr. K couldn't hear him. Lime and Erasa giggled, Videl looked shocked and Sharpener rolled his eyes…he didn't like the new Gohan.

The rest of the class went similar to that…Gohan, Lime, Erasa, Videl and Sharpener talk, Gohan yells, Mr. K rants, and Gohan gets in trouble and the process repeats.

-Lunchtime-

"C'mon Lime! Eat with us!" Gohan called to the girl.

"Ok Gohan!" she called back.

"**Why does a pretty thing like her choose Nerd-Boy anyway**?" thought Sharpener who was quite jealous .

-The next day-

"Good morning, class. " the middle-aged man spoke.

"Well, I'd like to start out this morning with something special. We have another new student." Gohan's heart stopped in his chest. Was it Trunks? Gohan scanned the area with his ki and didn't find anything, but that didn't tell Gohan anything; Trunks could be suppressing his ki.

"Apparently, we have another genius on our hands. He scored a perfect on the entrance exams, just like our own Son Gohan back there," Gohan blushed at the compliment, "And I hope you all make him feel welcome. You can come in now, son." Everyone's eyes turned towards the door and it opened, Trunks Briefs walking slowly into the room, displaying not a hint of nervousness. Decked out in a pair black jeans, a tank top, and his Capsule Corp, jacket, Trunks looked like he had not a problem in the world. Gohan smiled; the school year just got a whole lot more interesting.

Around him, he could hear the words "dork", "geek", and "cutie" floating around. Apparently, a whole lot of the girls found Trunks' looks to be very appealing while the guys harbored the same prejudice for anyone that scored well on a test.

"Hi, everyone," Trunks spoke in his soft tone, "My name is Trunks and I'm happy to be here." Apparently, that was all Trunks was going to say.

"Well, I suppose that's enough of an introduction," the teacher said, "You may take that empty seat up there at the end in the second last row." Trunks turned to the teacher.

"Thank you." Trunks said before turning to move up to his seat. He tossed Gohan a smile as he took his assigned seat, the seat right behind Gohan's.

Videl watched as the purple-haired student made his way up the stairs, a look of suspicion on her face; it was a similar suspicion that she felt towards Gohan, but minus the denied attraction she felt for Gohan. She saw the familiar smile in Gohan's direction and wondered about it. Her eyes widened as Gohan extended his hand behind his head, palm up and Trunks high-fived it quietly. Apparently the two new kids knew each other and she was going to find out how.

End of Chapter 2

Next time : Field trip to Capsule Corp

Please rate and review I would like to see what you guys think about this story

I am in the midst of writing chapter 3 so can you all please give me some ideas


	3. Field Trip To Capsule Corp

Gohan and Videl. The way it should have been.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or anything related with it.

Chapter 3 : Field Trip To Capsule Corp

It has been 2 months and Gohan and Mirai Trunks have started to fit into the society at Orange Star High School. Now on with the story.

I was a regular day and class was going on as usual whan all-of-sudden the teacher made an announcement "Everyone this weekend we are going to be on a mandatory class field-trip to Capsule Corporation. We will also be spending the night there so make sure you pack your tooth brushes and other required belongings."

Most of the class shouted in unison, "All right field trip to Capsule Corp." except for Gohan who was scared shitless.

"Huh, Gohan what is wrong, you don't look to be too excited to meet Bulma Briefs?" Videl asked.

"This might shock you but Bulma is friend of the family." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head. Trunks just sat there and decided not to say a word.

"What! You Know The Head Of Capsule Corporation!" Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner shouted with their jaws hitting the floor

Everyone in the classroom heard and turned around to look at Gohan.

"Yeah, I just said that I knew her didn't I?" he said kinda oblivious to the fact that he knows a very powerful person.

"How does a nerd like you know someone like Bulma Briefs?" Sharpner asked in disbelief

"I told you, she is a friend of the family. I have known her since I was four." he explained

"Alright that's enough, let's get back to work. You can interrogate Gohan later." the teacher said and continued his lecture.

(After Class)

"Gohan you said that you knew Bulma Briefs, but you looked a little scared when he mentioned that we all will be spending the night there, how come?" Videl asked

"I was scared but not for my sake but everyone else's." Gohan answered.

"Why are you scared for our sake, it's not like there will be an insane maniac that will threaten to blow us all up if we get on his bad side." Videl answered.

"Actually Videl you hit the nail right on the head." Gohan said

Videl gulped, "What do you mean?" Videl asked

"Bulma's husband is an ego-centric, self-centered man with a very short fuse. And believe me if you make him mad, just about everyone will die." Gohan warned

"Gohan don't you think that you are over-exaggerating this a bit?" Videl asked hoping that he was

"No, I'm not in the least. Actually I am under-exaggerating." Gohan said

"Ok, so what does he look like and I will be sure to get the word around" Videl said whipping out her cell phone.

"He is short, with tall black spiky hair, kinda like mine but longer. But his facial expression will give him away, he usually walks around looking like he is in a bad mood. One more thing he works out a lot and so just picture a muscular man that is always pissed with tall spiky hair and there you have Vegeta." Gohan finished

Videl sent that to Eresa who started to send it to everyone else, in just half an hour the entire school knew to avoid Vegeta.

"Hey let's check the partner list, I wonder who my partner will be" Videl said

When they checked the list they noticed everyone was paired up with someone of the same gender Gohan got paired with Trunks and Videl with Eresa .

(Gohan's House)

"Hey mom, I'm home." Gohan said as he walked in the front door.

"How was school?" Chi-Chi asked

"Alright however we are having a mandatory class trip to Capsule Corp. and we will be spending the night there." Gohan answered

"Well that won't be different for you, now will it?" Chi-Chi said with a grin on her face

Unknown to Gohan a very mischievous Goten was right around the corner and saw a perfect opportunity to mess with Gohan. He picked up the phone and called Trunks' house. "Yes, who is this and what do you want?" answered a very grumpy sounding man.

"Hello Vegeta, I was hoping I could speak to Trunks" Goten said

The next thing he heard was "Trunks get down here this instant! Goten is on the phone and I need to get back to my training." Trunks then answered the phone, "Hey Goten what's up?"

"Hey Trunks listen Gohan and your brother are going to be at your house tomorrow on something called a field trip. They are also going to be spending the night." Goten explained

"Ok so what are you getting at?" Trunks asked starting to catch on

"Well they might be rooming with his girlfriends." Goten said with mischief in his voice

"Oh I get it, you want to embarrass them badly." Trunks said finally on board with Goten's plan

"Yeah, and I will be there to help" Goten said

"Alright get here before they do so we can come up with a plan. Got it?" Trunks said

"Yeah I got it, oh my Mom is coming I gotta go, bye." and Goten hung up the phone.

(The Next Day)

"Alright Mom I'm off to school" Gohan said making sure that Goten didn't know he would be at Capsule Corp.

"Have a good time." Chi-Chi shouted as Gohan took off.

Gohan landed about half a mile away from the school and decided to speed walk but it looked like an Olympic runner running from an army of Chi-Chi's all holding frying pans to the average person.

Gohan had arrived at the school just in time and immediately heard a teacher yell out to everyone to get with their partner. Gohan was looking for Trunks but couldn't find him. In fact Trunks had just walked up behind Gohan and said "Hey what's up partner?"

"Oh, hey Trunks there you are." Gohan said as he spun around to talk to Trunks face to face.

"Gohan I hope dad doesn't kill these guys" said a worried Trunks

"Don't worry Trunks, I understand what you are thinking, and believe me you have are not the only one ." Gohan said in response

Gohan and Trunks knew this would be a long week . "**How am I going to survive this weekend.**" they both thought at the same time.

"Alright everyone get on the bus and sit with your partner." said one of the teachers

(Gohan's House)

"Hey mom can I go hang out with Trunks?" Goten asked

"Sure, honey just be back by dinner" Chi-Chi said completely forgetting that Gohan will be at Capsule Corp. on a school field trip.

"Thanks mom, bye." Goten said and he flew off to Capsule Corp.

(Orange Star High School)

"Alright everyone get on the bus and sit with your partner, it'll be easier for us to do a headcount." the teacher said.

Gohan and Trunks took a seat somewhere in the middle of the bus and began to make small talk. "So Trunks what are we gonna do about your dad?" Gohan asked

Trunk's face turned pale, "I really dunno yet but we have to come up with something quick."

"Well you are definitely right about that my friend." Gohan said

"So how long do you think it will take us to get to West City?" Trunks asked

"Eh, roughly about two hours, what do you want to talk about?" Gohan said

(Capsule Corp.)

"Oh hi Goten, Trunks is with Vegeta in the Gravity Room." said a beautiful blue haired woman who was forty years old but still looked like she was thirty.

"Thanks Bulma." Goten said as he ran off at top speed to meet up with Trunks.

(Two Hours Later)

"Finally we're here" said a random classmate

"Wow this place dwarfs mine" Videl said in complete awe of how big it was.

Once everyone was out of the buses they all grabbed their stuff. Everyone was told to gather on the lawn and there they all meet Bulma Briefs.

"Time to see if you were really telling the truth and if Bulma Briefs really does know you." Sharpner said to Gohan.

"You really want to find out if I am telling the truth?" he asked Sharpner

"Yeah, I will even bet that you are lying." Sharpner responded

"Ok, how much?" Gohan asked

"1000 Zenny" Sharpner said

"You got it on you?" Gohan asked

"Yup" Sharpner said pulling it out to prove it

"Ok, here it goes" Gohan said to Sharpner then turn and shouted, "Hey Bulma, how's it going?"

"Gohan is that you, I didn't know that you would be here. Great to see you my dear godson" Bulma shouted back

"See Sharpner I do know her now pay up." he shouted so that everyone could hear him.

Everyone looked at Sharpner like he was an idiot. "Dude how much did you bet him?" asked a random student.

"1000 Zenny" Gohan answered and everyone started laughing.

"Gohan did you bet him that you knew me?" Bulma asked

"No he bet me. He didn't believe that I knew you so he bet me 1000 Zenny and lost." Gohan shouted

"Whatever, by the way your little brother is here." Bulma said

"What, you're joking right?" Gohan said seriously all of a sudden.

"Nope, the duo of mischief and terror are together again." Bulma said

The only expression that was on Gohan's face was "Oh shit."

At that very moment a similar expression formed on Trunk's face.

"So your brother is here, big deal." Videl said to Gohan.

"It is a big deal, when my brother and Bulma's youngest son are together, trouble isn't too far behind." Gohan said.

"I doubt you will see him, I mean this place is huge." Videl said

"Right huge, he could be anywhere." Gohan said

"Gohan I am beginning to think that you are paranoid." Videl said putting her hands on her hip.

"No I'm not, if you met my family and my other friends you would quickly learn how bad things can get around here." Gohan said to her with a very serious face

He looked at Trunks who confirmed it with a slight nod.

"Young lady, you don't know it but Gohan and my oldest son are right about this one." Bulma said Just as Bulma finished her sentence the whole class was shocked to the core.

"Wait so he is your oldest son?" said Eresa while pointing towards Mirai Trunks

"Well of course, didn't you know?" replied Bulma

"No we didn't." said the whole class in unison.

"And I hope thye told all of you to avoid my husband "Oh and guys don't try to hit on me because my husband will kill you."

The entire class gulped in fear and all of the boys nodded to show they understand to not hit on Bulma. Once the rules had been set in place she led everyone into the house and showed everyone to their rooms.

After a few minutes the students then heard an announcement over the intercom, "All Orange Star High students please report to the main lobby and we will begin the tour."

"I guess we had better get going." Trunks said as he headed for the door.

"Yeah, but seriously we are going to find this so boring since we already know about the whole building." Gohan sighed

"Oh well hopefully it won't take too long." Trunks responded, "Come on Gohan let's get going."

"I'm coming, jeez keep your shirt on." Gohan said as he made his way to the door.

Gohan and Mirai Trunks both started to make their way down the hallway and they came across Goten and Chibi Trunks.

"Hey Gohan I didn't know that you would be here." Goten said

"What's up Goten?" Gohan answered, "Bulma told me that you were here."

"Really, how come you didn't try to find me?" Goten asked

"I had some really important things that needed to be done for the class field trip." Gohan answered,

"Oh really like finding some girlfriends?" said the two mini prank masters in unison.

After that, Goten and Trunks started laughing, "Whatever you say."Chibi Trunks barely managed to say.

"Gohan we really need to ignore these two and meet up with the rest of the class."Mirai Trunks said really wanting to make sure that Gohan didn't murder their little brothers.

Gohan and Videl left Goten and Chibi Trunks and met up with the rest of the class. "What took you two so long?" Erasa said

"Nothing we just ran into our little brothers." Trunks explained

"If you ran into Goten and Chibi Trunks then they must've given you a hard time." Bulma said walking up to them.

"Not really they just teased us about having girlfriends ." Mirai Trunks said

"If that is all then you lucked out. They usually cause way more trouble than that." Bulma said, "Ok now that everyone is here we will begin the tour. The first place I am going to show you is the Gravity Room."

They all made their way towards the Gravity Room, and as soon as they got there the door opened and Vegeta walked out. "Hi hon how was your training?" Bulma said. As soon as everyone her say "hon" everyone was up against the wall except for Bulma, Gohan and Mirai Trunks.

"Bah, woman you need to increase the maximum amount of gravity in there. I'm used to the current level." Vegeta said noticing everyone was avoiding him.

"Again Vegeta, the max is already 3000 times Earth's normal gravity and I installed that feature two weeks ago." Bulma said not really surprised at her husband. Everyone else minus Gohan and Trunks couldn't believe what they had heard.

"Hmm, women just make sure it is done." Vegeta started walking away but grabbed Gohan and Mirai Trunks started dragging them with him.

"Hey take your hands off…" Bulma cut off the teacher by saying, "No its fine."

"But Mrs. Briefs your husband just took my students, when they should be on this tour." the teacher protested

"Its fine, they go way back and on top of that I don't have anything to show them that they haven't already seen so they could miss the tour and if you were to assign them a paper they would pass with flying colors." Bulma reassured

(Back to Gohan, Mirai Trunks and Vegeta)

"Hey Vegeta let me go, I am supposed to be with that tour group."said Gohan

"Quiet, now you are going to tell me, how come everyone in there was avoiding me like the plague?" Vegeta said clearly pissed at this.

"Listen Vegeta I just didn't want anyone to get hurt so both Bulma and myself told everyone to not get on your bad side. She also told the boys if they tried to hit on her that you would kill them in a heartbeat." Gohan explained.

"Well she was right about the whole thing about me killing those sorry excuses for men out there." Vegeta said, "Fine go back to your stupid tour of the place that you know like the back of your hand."

Gohan and Trunks ran back and met up with everyone, "Oh you're still alive." Sharpner said

"Yeah, hey Bulma so what are we doing?" Gohan asked

"There is a swimming pool, a spa and a gym on this level so go I guess you teen can go have some fun." said Bulma

"Hey Trunks! Gohan! Want To Come Swimming with Us " She called down loudly.

"Sure Eresa We Will Meet You At The Pool!" Gohan called back smiling she gave them a thumbs up before ducking back into her room. As Mirai Trunks punched in his access code Gohan elbowed him in the side, grinning at him.

Mirai quickly went into his room, letting the door slam in Gohan's face.

Gohan put on black swim trunks and pulled on a t-shirt; he left his room to see Mirai wearing a t-shirt and blue swim trunks. They exchanged looks and sighed as they headed over to the student dome and the swimming pool.

The moment they entered Eresa found them, grabbing their arms pulling them over to a group of lounge chairs they had claimed. She was wearing a black and green polka-dot bikini. Videl was pulling off her pull over to show she was wearing a bikini the same blue as her eyes. Gohan's heart sped up and quickly looked away from her sitting in a chair beside Mirai Trunks.

"Come on Trunks, Gohan lets swim!" Eresa giggled, grabbing Videl's hand she jumped into the pool's deep end pulling her best friend with her. Videl yelped as she hit the cold water with her blond friend. Gohan and Mirai Trunks exchanged looks before they stood up.

"Here goes one secret." Gohan muttered as he and Mirai Trunks pulled off their shirts to reveal their toned arms, 8-packs and broad shoulders along their wide chests. Videl coughed since her jaw dropped and some water entered her mouth, she had no clue they were this built! Gohan more so, she couldn't take her eyes off his well-built chest, her eyes went up to lock with his beautiful black ones, he smiled at her and blushed and started looking down.

After a while Videl's eyes drifted downwards and she became mad his swimming trunks were in the way. She was stunned that she wanted to see THAT part of his body, she felt her face turn red and she quickly dove under the water. Gohan caught her staring and turned away from the pool slightly before diving in gracefully. He opened his eyes to see Videl's face a few inches away from his, her blue eyes that matched the color of the sparkling water they were swimming in were open and she was clearly startled and swam upwards. Gohan followed suit, looking at her worried as she had a coughing attack.

"Are you alright Videl?" Gohan asked kindly and she nodded, giving him thumbs up as she coughed. Gohan gave her look that said 'yeah right.'

Gohan noticed that all the girls of his class that were in the pool were inching closer to him. He gulped and glanced at Mirai Trunks who was dangling his feet in the pool talking to Eresa and Lime that indeed the girls not in the pool were heading towards him.

'Trunks fan girl alert.' Gohan said to his friend and Mirai Trunk's eyes darted around, giving a slight nod he said something to Eresa and Lime, pulling his legs out of the pool before standing up.

"Sorry Videl I think I need to leave the pool now…" Gohan muttered to Videl as he swam by, towards the ladder. He quickly pulled himself out and together with Mirai Trunks they ran from the pool area.

"Why did the student dome have to have a pool? Why oh why!" Mirai Trunks groaned as they were chased by a group of fan girls.

After about 10 minutes of them getting chased as they rounded a corner they quickly took to the sky, sitting on top of the main CC dome, peering over the edge at the now confused fan girls. They ran off causing the 2 teens to release their breath.

"Note to self, lets never go swimming when girls are around again." Gohan proposed.

"Agreed, the coast is clear I think lets go get changed." Mirai Trunks commented and they touched back down onto the ground.

After the tour of Capsule Corp and their swimming expedition was over Bulma brought the class to their indoor garden for a barbeque, but nobody would've known they were indoors if they didn't see the roof over their heads.

"I had some of my drones that keep the house clean prepare this for you all." Bulma said.

Everyone was staring at the barbeque that was prepared, then two pint sized Saiyans came running through the door and were about to attack the food. "Hold it you two!" Bulma shouted and Goten and Trunks stopped, "That food isn't for you."

"Ah but mom where starving." Trunks whined.

"I know, that is why I had the drones fix you two as well as Vegeta and Gohan that over there." Bulma pointed at huge mountain of food with Vegeta already eating.

"Now that is what we're talking about." Trunks shouted and the two pint sized Saiyans ran over and started stuffing their faces.

"What! Why do they get so much more than us?" most of the class shouted.

"Oh, I didn't do it for them, I did it for you guys." Bulma answered

"I don't get it, you gave them more food for us that makes no sense." Videl said really confused.

"Listen, when it comes to food, those four are the combination of a Black Hole, a Bottomless Pit, and a Vacuum with a Rubber Stomach." Bulma explained.

"Come on no one can eat that much." Videl answered

"Actually they eat portions about this size at least 3 times a day" said Lime laughing

Bulma nodded in conformation.

"See for yourself." Bulma said point to the four Saiyans. Videl turned and couldn't believe what she was seeing. All four of them were shovelling food down their throat that it looked like they didn't even have time to taste the food. On top of that the mountain of food that was there a second ago was almost all gone.

"How can someone eat that much, they are quite literally inhaling their own body weight in food." said a random student. "I just lost my appetite." said another one.

The four Saiyans all finished their food before anyone else even grabbed a plate. Most of them were disgusted by how much they could eat. Others were just too shocked to even move. Eventually most of the students got over it and sat down to eat, but they didn't dare bring up Gohan and the others.

"Alright, all the stomachs have been fed and its time for the GR." Bulma said standing up, leading the class of teens out towards the white dome, they had seen during the tour.

"I'm always fixing or upgrading the GR for the prince AKA Vegeta who is always breaking it or whining asking for more of a challenge." Bulma explained as she punched in the access code. "Lucky I have Gohan and Mirai here to help me fix it or the prince would get very mad." Gohan and Mirai snickered at this comment as they went into the observation deck with their class. It was a pretty plain white room, but one wall was a glass window that took up the whole wall, showing a huge white and black domed room. From the looks of it, it could be made from unbreakable metals, but since Bulma said she always had to fix it, it couldn't be.

"Alright, Gohan, Mirai would you please step inside the room while I show the class some zero gravity?" Bulma asked her son and godson. They nodded and strode through the door which lead them into the GR.

"We haven't done zero gravity in a while right Mirai?" Gohan asked his friend stretching his muscles slightly.

"Nope, it's always X800, etc." Mirai chuckled following his friend's example of stretching.

"Alright boys, here comes zero gravity!" Bulma's voice echoed around the domed room. They have her thumbs up and a machine hissed. The class watched as Mirai and Gohan floated high into the air with ease.

The two teens decided to joke around and they started to fly around the room before they met in the middle and started to slowly spar.

"Get ready for normal gravity!" Bulma called out to the boys and they stopped sparring and using their Ki propelled themselves off the roof, floating above the floor. Then their feet touched the ground as the zero gravity was removed.

"Whoa! That looks so cool! Can we try!" A red-head asked excited. Bulma nodded and opened the door to the dome, letting the teens rush in to get ready for a zero gravity adventure.

"And in 3…2…1! Zero gravity!" Bulma counted down and soon the whole group was floating. Some girls squealed as they tried to keep their skirts down. Videl's hair floated up around her head, her baggy white shirt started to float up. She pulled it back down with a frown on her face, Erasa giggled as she saw this, swimming past her in the air. Mirai was just flying around for fun; Gohan was sitting crossed legged near the ceiling of the dome. He took in the view of his classmates all floating, doing slow-motion fighting moves and swimming around.

Gohan smiled to himself as he saw Videl doing flips through the air. She was really something else; she was for sure stronger than her afro-clad father.

20 minutes had passed and Bulma decided to put normal gravity in motion once more.

"Now the really interesting part will start, we will start multiplying earth's gravity and we will see who survives it." Bulma announced as everyone started to shake..

'How do you think the next installment of the GR is going to go?' Gohan questioned Mirai Trunks who shrugged.

'**It's going to be interesting, that's why I'm going to be watching.**' A new thought entered their conversation.

'**Hi, father. Well try not to kill the humans alright?**' Mirai thought back, not surprised in the least he had entered their conversation.

'**Heh, no promise's.**' Vegeta thought back snickering a bit.

Some students were shocked to see Vegeta was waiting there for them to start multiplying earth's gravity. Some were still a tad scared from what they saw the earlier in the day.

"Oh, hey Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked shocked to see her husband in the observation deck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck slightly.

"I couldn't miss the chance to see some humans getting rammed into the ground, besides I wanted to train with the Kakkarot's brat and my son afterwards, blowing some minds while I'm at it." Vegeta informed her and she chuckled at the thought.

"Do exactly what Mirai and Gohan tell you too; if you don't then you will be taken out of the GR or you'll be crushed." Bulma informed the newcomers.

"Alright, lay flat on your stomach and face down on the ground." Gohan instructed only Videl did what he told them too. The jocks just stood their ground with a look of disbelief on their faces.

"Do what he said or you will be crushed by the gravity, but the gravity might not have a chance to ruin your faces if I do it before hand." Mirai said cracking his knuckles, glaring a Vegeta like glare at them. Right away they dropped onto their stomachs, heads down.

"Heh, that's my boy." Vegeta smirked inside the observation deck. Bulma rolled her eyes at her mate before pushing a few buttons.

"Ready for X2?" She asked and both the half Saiyan's gave her thumbs up. She put it on the lowest setting and right away everyone who was in the GR (minus our 2 favorite half Saiyan teens). Their bodies were slammed against the cold metal ground as their weight was used against them. Videl weighed about 120, so right now she was 240. She could barely lift her head, but she calmed her whole body like Gohan taught her the night before. Doing that she managed to get her head up and arms under her shoulders. She spotted a wall beside her, using that she slowly stood up straight.

The other jocks were not as smart or as lucky. Many started to panic, not being able to breath. Mirai and Gohan easily slung them over their shoulders before placing them outside of the GR in normal earth gravity. Gohan watched in amazement as Videl stood on her own two feet as she got used to the double gravity and she started to slowly punch and kick the air in front of her.

'**Looks like she's stronger than we thought.**' Mirai thought to his friend as he gazed at the fight teen on her feet and the struggling blond teen nearby.

'Someone other people aren't so skilled.' Gohan snorted at this making Sharpener and Videl glance at him.

Sweat poured down Sharpener's face as he struggled to get to his knees. He spotted Videl on her feet, kicking and punching. Gohan, the class nerd and Mirai the heir to CC were standing effortlessly beside each other. If those 2 nerds could so could he! After all he was a prized student of Mr. Satan's dojo. He tried to force his body up, but soon found his lungs wouldn't take any more air. He gasped and wheezed Mirai took notice of this. He simply swung Sharpener over his shoulder and left the GR, setting him on the ground, fresh cold air filled his lungs and he gratefully breathed it in.

"Thanks man, I thought I was going to die. I don't understand why I couldn't do it though I'm the best student at Mr. Satan's dojo!" Sharpener thought out loud.

"That's why, you train under a weakling." Vegeta answered the blonde's unasked question.

"That's a little harsh father, but not far from the truth." Mirai stated as Vegeta walked into the GR with him, leaving a stunned Sharpener.

"You're rather strong for a human." Vegeta told Videl, he had made sure the inside audio was turned off.

All of a sudden Vegeta went over to Videl, picked her up by her collar and dragged her over to the door.

"Now get out so I can have a 3 way spar with these 2. Tell that women to turn it up to X600." Vegeta told Videl as he threw her out of the GR and into the stairwell to the observation deck. Videl brushed herself off before going into the room.

"Vegeta said to turn it up to uh… X600?" Videl informed Bulma who rolled her eyes.

"That low huh? Well alright then." Bulma muttered sending a collective gasp from the class.

"Miss Bulma you can't turn it up to 600, they will die!" A fan girl blonde exclaimed worried for the 2 extremely hot teens down there.

"Gohan and Trunks will be fine they are a lot tougher than they look." Lime announces, standing by the window excited to see Mirai and Gohan fight. This causes the fan girls to gawk at Lime who just gave them a peace sign as a machine started to hiss louder and the 3 warriors inside the GR dome, stumbled forwards just a tad before they got used to the X600 gravity, much to the OSH class's amazement.

"Alright brats, you two vs me." Vegeta smirked at the 2 teens.

"Alright father, it won't be easy I'll tell you that now." Mirai smirked at his father before he sunk into a fight stance.

"Just no powering up in front of the humans deal?" Gohan asked still unsure about the fight.

"Deal, now bring it on brats!" Vegeta agreed before floating up into the air. Mirai flew up after his father, Gohan caught Videl watching him, and he grinned and flew up after his friend. Right away both teens started to attack Vegeta, who blocked most of the simple attacks. The class stared in awe at the 3 flying, fighting men.

"Whoa, that's intense!" Sharpener exclaimed knowing now he couldn't compete with those two.

"This is boring me!" Vegeta called out before powering up a Ki blast, which both dodged easily, but it left a huge dent in the metal panel.

"I'm not fixing that!" Bulma screeched, glaring at her mate.

Vegeta sent a kick at Gohan, who blocked with his forearm, Gohan brought up his right forearm giving the prince a good solid right hook in the jaw. Gohan disappeared and Mirai moved up to Gohan's old spot, shooting a Ki blast at his father, sending him flying into a wall, leaving yet another huge dent. The Saiyan prince pulled himself out of the dent, glaring at the 2 teens. He pushed himself off the wall and started the 3 Z fighters started to fight at what looked like super fast forward. Vegeta caught Gohan in the ribs, knocking him down onto the floor before sending a ki blast at the stunned Saiyan.

"Gohan move!" Mirai cried, about to fly down to help him when his father blocked his way with a furry of punches.

Gohan hit the ground, he moaned slightly. He heard Mirai's cry of warning, but the ki blast made contact with its target. Many people in the class cried out, Videl ran up to the window, hands pressing against the class.

As the smoke cleared Gohan stiffly stood up, the top of his Gi was destroyed, so he was bare chest and glaring up at Vegeta, his eyes switching from Onyx to turquoise. He calmed himself and his Ki level went back down as his eyes stopped switching colors. He glanced up at the observation deck and waved with a Son grin on his face before flying up to pay Vegeta back for that attack. A few seconds later and one combined Ki blast from the two half-Saiyan's Vegeta was rammed into the ground, creating a new crater.

"It's getting late and this could go for hours, come on let's get some dinner and then lights out kiddies!" Bulma declared to the still entranced students, ushering them out of the GR. After a quick dinner and numerous conversations about what they had seen and experience in the GR while Bulma snickering at what some of the kids thought those 2 were on. They all started to walk back to their student dome, but they stopped when they saw the GR's door slid open and the 3 came out. Gohan supporting Mirai and Vegeta's weight as they limped towards the main dome. Gohan's body was covered in scratches and some blood was seeping down his neck. Mirai was cradling his left arm against his chest; it looked pretty broken from what the kids could see. Vegeta was bleeding as well, one eye was closed and swelling while he limped as it looked like his right knee was broken as well.

"You Briefs go way too hard on each other." Gohan sighed obvious to the staring students. The 3 disappeared from sight and they heard a screeching Bulma in the distance.

"They looked like they were in a bomb explosion!" said Angela

"I swear all of 'em are on a new kind of steroids!" replies a random male student

"Wow even with a broken arm Mirai is hot." says Angela in response

Gohan was just about to take a senzu bean when he sneezed loudly, looking around he shrugged off this feeling he was getting and popped the dried bean into his mouth and smiled as he watched all his wounds heal and his strength returning. Mirai tested out his newly healed arm while Vegeta did the same with his leg.

"We should fight more often without powering up, it's a good challenge." Mirai stated as they headed up to their rooms.

"Yeah, so incase we are in a situation we can't power up we will be able to fight still. Plus if that makes us stronger we won't really have a huge need to power up." Gohan explained.

"Yeah, but most of us can only power up once, Mr. Level 2." Mirai joked, elbowing her friend in the side.

"Well maybe if you guys work enough you can catch up to me." Gohan joked back as he headed into his room. "See ya tomorrow for another interesting day."

"Night Gohan, lets hope the Chibi's don't show up for a while and if they don't it should be semi-normal." Mirai proclaimed.

"Nothing is semi-normal around here." Gohan muttered as his door slid shut. He didn't have his shirt still since a spiky haired prince blew it into dust. He simply pulled his pants off and in his boxers, he fell onto his bed, pulling the covers up to his neck, he easily fell asleep.

End of Chapter 3

Next time : Bring your parents to school day

Please rate and review I would like to see what you guys think about this story


	4. Bring your parents to school day

Gohan and Videl. The way it should have been.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or anything related with it.

Chapter 4 : Bring your parents to school day

It had been a week since the field trip to Capsule Corp had taken place and most of the students had recovered from the sudden shock of what happened to live their lives normally once again.

-One day during class at Orange Star High School-

At the front of the room, Mrs. Dean smiled up at the class and gestured for them to calm down. "Now class," she said, picking up a stack of papers, "what I'm passing around is a flyer, explaining a very special event that's coming up next week."

Gohan took a paper off the top of the pile, and passed the rest on down. He stared in horror at what was written on it. *No….* he almost sobbed, mentally.

Mrs. Dean smiled sweetly, totally unaware of the torment poor Gohan was enduring. "As you see class, next week is Bring Your Parent to School Week. It was instituted a few years ago, to help parents keep in touch with what's going on with their child's education. Now this isn't mandatory," Gohan perked up, "for most classes," she continued, "but I've decided to make it an assignment for this one." Gohan sagged, as the perky Mrs. Dean continued on obliviously.

Gohan tuned the rest out. He couldn't listen. This was absolutely the worst thing that could have happened to him! Maybe, if he was lucky, he could convince his mom to go.

-Gohan's house-

"No!" said Chi Chi sternly

"But mom!" requested Gohan once more. This time he was practically begging.

Chi-Chi shot her son a glare. "I want your father to take you Gohan—you two never do anything together these days except fight—you two need a little quality bonding time that doesn't involve bashing each other silly!"

Gohan sagged in defeat. Across the table, Goku smiled at his son, "Hey, don't worry about it Gohan! This is going to be lots of fun!"

Gohan grimaced. That's what he was afraid of.

-Capsule Corp-

Bulma grinned widely into the telephone receiver, "You don't say Chi-Chi? I think you're absolutely right! This'll be a perfect chance for Mirai Trunks and Vegeta to get some quality bonding time together!"

Mirai Trunks paled and looked up from the table. What was his mother planning? Recently Bulma had been pushing him and Vegeta together, forcing them to participate in odd father-son bonding rituals. The last time had been mini-golf. Trunks shuddered. They should be finished rebuilding soon, and everyone was expected to make a full recovery.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen and he immediately knew something was wrong. The woman was just setting down the telephone with a broad smile on her face, and his future brat looked like he had just learned that android 18 had a crush on him. Vegeta was nervous.

Bulma smiled sweetly at her husband when she saw a wary look jump to his face, "Oh, Vegeta," she cooed.

Vegeta slowly backed away from the woman, almost praying that Frieza or Cell would come and rescue him from whatever horrible fate she had planned. But no. Vegeta was the Prince of all Saiyans. He stood tall and proud, and glared death in the eye, "What do you want, woman?"

Bulma's wicked grin grew a little wider, "Oh nothing much Vegeta. You and Trunks are just going to spend some quality bonding time together. I hear your and Gohan's high school is holding a "Bring Your Parent to School Day," and you two are going."

Trunks' mouth dropped open, "But, but mom!"

Bulma turned her hawk-like gaze on her son from the future. He froze like a tiny rodent, sensing its impending doom

Trunks slumped in his chair. He knew when he was beaten. Vegeta, however, never was one to give up easily. Opening his mouth, Vegeta flung himself headlong into the battle, "Woman!"

Bulma's gaze descended on Vegeta with crushing speed. "Don't you 'woman' me Vegeta!" Vegeta prepared himself. He knew threats against the gravity room and his bed privileges were sure to follow. He had worked on becoming indifferent to those threats, and now smirked smugly, as his training was sure to pay off. Bulma continued, "If you don't do this for me Vegeta no food for a week! And for the next 2 weeks you get my cooking."

Vegeta opened his mouth with his prepared reply and choked. No—no FOOD?! The woman was evil—pure evil—and Vegeta knew that he had lost. Glaring at Bulma, Vegeta muttered, "Fine!" and stomped out of the room to train.

Mirai Trunks put his head in his hands. What had he ever done to deserve this?

-The next day-

Gohan flew nervously towards the school in Super Saiyan form . Goku flew beside him in his customary orange gi, after refusing to wear anything else. Gohan feared that this refusal was the beginning of a terrible trend that would be his day.

Banking in mid-air, Gohan and Goku landed on the top of Orange Star High School. Quickly changing back to normal, Gohan lead the way towards the door leading from the roof down into the school proper. Half way there, he felt two familiar ki's approaching, and the pit of his stomach filled with lead. Turning, he found his worst nighmare had been confirmed, as there stood Vegeta, with Mirai Trunks in tow.

Goku's eyes widened and he waved cheerily, "Hiya Vegeta! What are you doing here?"

Vegeta smirked. "Well, if it isn't Kakkarott, and Kakkarott's first brat."

"Hi Gohan. Sorry about this, but I gather your mother called mine, and convinced her this 'Bring a Parent to School Day' thing would be a good opportunity for me and Vegeta to bond," he rolled his eyes towards his father and whispered, "Don't worry, I won't let him blow anything up."said Trunks confidently

Gohan smiled apologetically at Mirai Trunks for his mother's interference. "Let's just hope that neither of them blow anything up." Looking across the roof, Gohan almost yelped, seeing his father and Vegeta lowering down into sparring stance. "Hey, dad, Vegeta? We don't have time for that right now, class is going to start in five minutes. Besides," he reminded them, "we don't want anybody to recognize us from the Cell Games, right?"

Vegeta snorted and muttered something to the effect of not caring, and blowing up stupid humans, and damn baka women, while Goku just stood cheerfully up and gestured for his son to lead the way.

Gohan entered his classroom a bit warily, his father, Trunks and Vegeta trailing behind him. There were tons of extra chairs set among the student's regular seats, so Gohan just lead the way up to his usual place, where Sharpner and Erasa were already sitting, with what looked to be older, larger replicas of themselves.

As Gohan drew near their seats, he nervously eyed Eresa who was drooling in his direction.

Eresa, and the woman sitting beside her who was obviously her mother, giggled as Gohan and his band approached. Slowly and nervously Gohan sat down next to Eresa.

Erasa giggled and asked, "Is this your dad Gohan? He's a cutie!"

"My daughter's right you are a cutie!" said Eresa's mother before collapsing into a hopeless fit of giggles, clutching at her daughter's shoulders.

Vegeta snorted, "Ha. Looks like Kakkarott's popular with the ladies!"

From down the aisle, Vegeta gritted his teeth. Damn that woman! This was going to be a long day.

Videl walked into the classroom and was startled to see her usual row filled with unfamiliar faces. Next to Gohan, sat a man in an orange gi, who was blushing and looking nervously around. "**That must be his father**." she thought in surprise

Walking slowly up to her seat, Videl saw Mirai Trunks. His eyes were fixed on the desk in front of him, and he did not look happy to be there. Next to him, sat Vegeta who was creasing his forehead. Based on what she had seen during the field trip last week, she knew that she didn't want to be on the receiving end of his bloated ego and anger.

Walking cautiously down the row, Videl seated herself next to Gohan, causing Erasa to glare at her, as she had to scoot down a few seats.

Gohan smiled shyly, "Hey Videl."

Videl returned the smile. "Hey Gohan, is this your dad?" She asked, pointing to Goku.

Gohan glanced nervously at his father, who seemed to be behaving himself, "Yeah. This is my dad, Son Goku."

Videl's eyes widened. "The Son Goku?! Legendary figure in the World Martial Arts Tournament?" She asked, staring at Goku in awe.

Goku grinned back at her and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess that's me."

The room broke out in excited whispers. No one could have missed what had just been said. Little nerdy Gohan was the son of Son Goku the martial arts legend?!

Now they knew why he was so strong.

Gohan sighed and let his head thump to the desk. This couldn't get much worse.

From down the table, Vegeta smirked evilly and said, "Why don't you introduce us all to your mate, Gohan."

It just got worse. Gohan blushed and glared down the table at Vegeta. He knew the man had only used his name to make it absolutely clear to everyone just who he was talking to.

Gohan gritted his teeth and bit out, "Her name's Videl, and you know darn well she's not my mate Vegeta!"

Gohan shot another glare at the smirking Saiyan Prince who was trying very hard not to look pleased with himself. Groaning, Gohan looked up as the teacher walked in. The day hadn't even started yet, and already he felt like he was in quicksand, and sinking fast.

Vegeta snorted. "Yeah right, brat. Tell me when you finally mate with her. I'll have the woman throw a party."

Gohan shot another glare at the smirking Saiyan Prince who was trying very hard not to look pleased with himself. Groaning, Gohan looked up as the teacher walked in. The day hadn't even started yet, and already he felt like he was in quicksand, and sinking fast.

Gohan took a deep breath and settled down in his seat trying to ignore all of the pointed glances in his direction. He focused on the teacher as she stepped to the front of the room.

"Hello, my name's Ms. Jane," she said with a smile, "and I'd like to welcome all of the wonderful parents out there, who took time out of their busy schedules to look in on their children's education."

At this, Trunks snorted, causing Vegeta to send him a death glare. Trunks quickly returned his eyes to the desk in front of him.

Ms. Jane continued, "Now I'd like all of the parents to come to the front of the room, come on, don't be shy, introduce yourselves, and tell us what you do!"

Gohan got a slightly panicked expression on his face, as his dad and Vegeta got up, being careful to avoid Eresa and her mother, and headed down the steps to line up with the other parents.

Leaning over to Trunks, Gohan whispered, "Vegeta's not going to—say anything to give us away, right?"

Trunks hesitated for a moment, "I don't think so."

Gohan wasn't reassured. Any mention of Saiyan Princes, evil aliens named Frieza, or most especially, one particular monster named Cell, that Gohan himself had defeated, would send Gohan's hopes of a normal life spiraling down the drain faster than you could say "alien."

"Don't worry Gohan. Things will work out." said Lime trying to comfort her old friend.

"I hope so." was all Gohan managed to say

Vegeta smiled evilly up at the pale faces of his son from the future, and Kakkarott's brat. He was thinking of the good old days. Of the evil he could do with a few little words. Vegeta felt his smirk growing, and growing, and then a girl in the front row of the class sneezed, bringing him back to reality. The girl had blue hair, exactly the color of—Bulma's. Vegeta scowled. Damn that baka woman.

As they sat nervously through the adults' introductions, Gohan was once again gripped with a feeling of doom, unlike the one he had experienced at the start of this mess. Gripping the desk so hard he caused several long cracks to appear in the wood, Gohan listened with bated breath as Vegeta began his speech.

Vegeta paused, enjoying the look of helplessness on Gohan's face. He might not be able to carry through with his plan, but he could certainly take full advantage of the situation to make the boy think he would.

Finally, Vegeta smirked up at the two pairs of eyes, one blue and one black watching him anxiously from above, and spoke. "I am Vegeta. My brat is called Trunks. We are here with Kakkarott's brat," he said, jerking his head towards Goku, "who you call Gohan. I am a martial artist, and I have trained my whole life. I would have no problem with crushing any of you if you get in my way. Leave me alone, and I will spare your lives." At this, he shot a significant glance at Erasa's mother, who merely giggled. Rolling his eyes, Vegeta stomped back up the stairs and threw himself down in his seat. He was proud of himself. The woman could find no fault with that.

Gohan felt like crying. Had Vegeta really just threatened mass homicide?

Trunks felt the eyes on him as Vegeta flopped down into the seat next to him. Attempting to decide which was preferable, sinking under his desk, or just pretending nothing happened, Trunks slouched as a compromise, and focused his gaze on the desk.

Next up was Erasa's mother. "Hi, my name is Marka, and I'm Erasa's mom!" After bubbling on for nearly 20 minutes about her job as a stationary salesperson, the teacher gently thanked her, and sent her back to her seat.

Finally, it was time for Goku's turn.

Gohan's eyes shot open. "**Oh Shit, this is the end!**" thought Gohan. He'd been so worried about Vegeta, he hadn't even thought about his father!

Finding himself in the spotlight, Goku grinned cheerily at the class, who grinned back. Son Goku was a very personable person. Clearing his throat, Goku began, "Well, my name's Goku, and my wife's name is Chi-Chi. I'm here with my son," he smiled at the now pale boy, Gohan, and I have another son named Goten. I've been training as a martial artist since I was five years old, and I guess the thing I love most in the world besides my family is a good challenge." There was an audible sigh from the girls at this point, and an even more audible snort from Vegeta.

Gohan was hopeful, as his father didn't say anymore. Short and sweet—perhaps his father had gotten him through this unscathed! Then a hand shot up in the audience.

Goku cocked his head and smiled, pointing to the boy who had raised his hand, "Yes?"

"Um," the youth stuttered, "Are you really the famous Son Goku? How many tournaments have you fought in? How many times have you won? Who's the toughest opponent you've ever fought?" the boy said in one breath.

Gohan looked ready to cry again.

Goku smiled and laughed. "Well, to answer your questions, I don't really know if I'm famous. I've fought in three World Tournaments, and they were all tough matches. The first time I made it to the finals, I was twelve years old, and fought against the martial arts master, Jackie Chun. I finally managed to win the last time I entered, which I believe was the tournament before the last one."

"That was the tournament right before Mr. Satan won, right Mr. Son?" A voice called out.

Goku was a bit surprised, but managed to conceal it well. He'd forgotten that Mr. Satan had won the last tournament. Almost sadly, he reflected on how the competition had gone downhill.

The boy who had spoken the first time called out again, "Umm, Mr. Son? Were you going to tell us who the toughest opponent you ever faced was?"

Goku brightened up, and laughed, "Oh, that's easy! That would be Cell."

At this statement there was a pervading silence around the class. Everyone was too shocked to say anything at all at this point.

Goku looked around at the blank faces of the students and their parents, "Anymore questions?"

After that he went and sat down at his seat next to Gohan.

Videl looked suspiciously up at Goku as he returned to his seat next to Gohan, then down to the fuming Vegeta who was being physically restrained by Mirai Trunks. **"Who the heck were these guys? What is their game?" **Videl thought

Videl wasn't sure, but she knew one thing. She was going to find out.

After the introductions had finished, Ms. Johnson, admittedly a bit flustered, proceeded with the schedule. After explaining just what function a homeroom played in the student's day, she passed out the schedule of the day for everyone to see as the halls would definately be crowded with new faces today.

The schedule showed there were going to be some special event today.

1. Pie eating contest

2. Mini martial ats tournament

3. Treasure Hunt

Lime looked at the 2 demi saiyans and said a simple "Good luck"

Gohan and Trunks sent death glares at her. However, they knew they were going all the luck in the world to survive this day.

End of Chapter 4

Next time : The torture begins

Please rate and review I would like to see what you guys think about this story


	5. The torture begins

Gohan and Videl. The way it should have been.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or anything related with it.

Chapter 5 : The torture begins

Mr. Johnson lead the class into the cafeteria where the other classes had already assembled.

As the class set foot in the cafeteria…

"Where are all the pies?" grumbled two grumpy full blooded saiyans (I think you know who). But that was not all the two did. In the middle of their whining, the two (It is Goku and Vegeta for those of you that haven't figured it out yet.) had stomped their feet causing 2 massive cracks to form on the cafeteria floor much to the amazement of the people who were in the room at the time.

"Relax you two." Said a rather panicked and desperate Mr. Johnson.

Vegeta who was now getting extremely impatient at this point grabbed Mr. Johnson by his collar. " Listen here you worthless human, if you don't show me where those pies are in the next 5 minutes, I am going to rip your head off and use it as a bowling ball. Got it." said Vegeta.

"Alright. Now can you please let me go?" said Mr. Johnson who was choking continuously

All Vegeta did was smirk. Then without warning he threw Mr. Johnson across the cafeteria using one hand.

Again the spectators were shocked at what they had just seen, some of them had their jaws wide open as their brains were trying to process what they had just witnessed.

"**We are so screwed. Can this day get any worse?**" thought Trunks and Gohan

Lime who saw the looks on the 2 teenage demi-saiyans faces was tying her absolute best to not burst out laughing.

After that, the helpless Mr. Johnson took out a remote and pressed a big red button.

Moments later a robot entered the room.

"People may I have your attention please. This is a robot the school purchased from Bulma Breifs for this occasion. It can generate tons of pies so don't worry you all will be able to eat to your heart's content. Now can you all divide yourselves please divide yourselves into groups of 4 and then come and seat yourselves on the benches." Said Mr. Johnson

-After the contest-

"You baka machine what do you mean you can't make more pies." growled a disgusted Vegeta

"How can you still eat after all that?" asks a random student.

Vegeta didn't bother to answer the question. Instead he just sent a death glare at the student.

This caused the student to yelp and run for the exit.

A few moment later the bell rang indicating it was time for lunch.

"Alright now for the main course" said Goku

Again the class went quiet due to another sudden shock.

Most of them thought they were dreaming at this point.

Suddenly, Videl's watched beeped. "Go ahead, Captain."

Gohan sent up a silent prayer of thanks as Videl went running out the door. It was good to have friends in high places. Grabbing his father's arm, Gohan yelled, "Bathroom," and ran down the stairs, dragging Goku behind him.

Standing, Vegeta grabbed Mirai Trunks by the arm and started off after Gohan. There was no way he was going to miss this.

Grinning down at Trunks who was busily plotting revenge on Dende for not answering his prayer, Vegeta mused that maybe this father-son bonding thing wasn't so bad after all. This day was turning out to be a lot more fun than he had anticipated and he hadn't even had a chance to blow anything up yet! But he knew his chance would come

Gohan groaned as he saw Vegeta dragging Mirai Trunks down the hall after them and turned to wait.

Vegeta smirked at Gohan, "What's next brat?"

Gohan could swear Vegeta was enjoying this. Reminding himself, yet again, that murder was not an option, Gohan lead his little troupe to the top of the building where Videl's helicopter was just fading into the distance.

"Ok," Gohan sighed, "There's a robbery at the bank, where they're holding the mayor hostage, along with a bus load of senior citizens. I'm going to go help Videl as the Gold Fighter, so you guys just wait here for me, ok?"

Vegeta snorted and looked at him like he was stupid, while Mirai Trunks just sighed, and even Goku shook his head. Gohan had known that that would just be too easy.

He tried to play the "Cell" card. "You guys should really stay here someone might recognize you from the Cell Games," he said hopefully.

Vegeta just shot him a look that said, 'pitiful'. "The brat and I will transform. The cameras only caught the two of us in our normal forms. The only problem is your baka father who already admitted that he fought cell."

Gohan looked at his father and sighed. He couldn't leave Goku here alone—it wasn't that his father was stupid—he just had absolutely no sense of discretion at all

Goku grinned then powered up to Super Saiyan 3.

"Problem solved." said Goku

Gohan sighed in relief then turned to his father. "Ok, now dad, you have to act like a superhero, alright?" said Gohan

Vegeta snickered.

Gohan blushed. Oh, well this would have to do.

Leaping into the air, Gohan, was followed by Goku, and Trunks and Vegeta who immediately blasted into Super Saiyan.

Gohan sighed. This was really turning out to be quite some day.

Gohan flew nervously towards the scene of the crime. There was quite a bit to be nervous about after all he was stuck with the arrogant Prince of the Saiyans posing as another "Gold Fighter."

Looking at Vegeta, Gohan stifled a slightly hysterical giggle and sent a quick prayer of thanks that he had caught it. "Umm, Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked at him quizzically, "What do you want?"

Gohan tilted his head a little and with a look of contrived innocence said, "Don't you think you should take off your name tag?"

Vegeta looked down with a snarl to see he was, indeed, still wearing his nametag. He carefully weighed the pro's and con's of leaving it stuck there, to his chest. *Humiliating the brat….Bulma…..humiliating the brat….Bulma…humiliating the brat….Bulma, no food. Vegeta quickly ripped the name tag from his chest and shoved it into one of his many spandex pockets with a growl. Damn that woman.

Mirai Trunks followed suit, removing his tag, while Gohan drifted back to his original train of thought…

"**This is no ordinary robbery—these guys must be pretty tough to take hostages, rob the bank and kidnap the mayor all at the same time! I sure hope Videl will be ok until we get there.**" Gohan thought

Gohan slowed down as he approached the scene. Videl's helicopter was already sitting out in front of the bank, surrounded by police cars, but the girl herself was nowhere in sight.

"Damn," Gohan swore, "she's already gone in! Why couldn't she wait for me?!"

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at Gohan's behavior. He'd just been heckling the boy about the girl being his mate. Perhaps he had hit the mark without even knowing it.

A small devious grin twisted Vegeta's lips. This new fact provided oh so many wonderful opportunities for evil. Prince Vegeta was back in action, and boy did it feel good.

Mirai Trunks saw the evil smile sneak over Vegeta's face, and for once, felt something of a connection with him as he watched Gohan worry over Videl. With a small snicker, Trunks felt his evil-side float to the surface and shared a wicked glance with his father. This day could actually turn out to be fun.

Ah, the joys of father son bonding.

Gohan turned to his troops and began handing out instructions, oblivious to the looks of evil glee being exchanged by Vegeta and Trunks. "Ok," Gohan said, turning to Goku, "you try to stay out of sight, alright dad? If anything goes wrong you can help out, but I'd rather not have two you on the scene if I can help it."

Goku sighed with disappointment, but nodded, floating down to hide in a tree conveniently situated in front of the bank.

Gohan looked at Mirai Trunks, and blinked a bit warily at the grin the other boy was giving him. He quickly shrugged it off and said, "Ok, Trunks. How about you and Vegeta rescue that busload of senior citizens, and I'll go into the bank and check up on Videl?"

Trunks nodded, and then said with a smirk, "Ok Gohan. We'll go rescue the people on the bus, and you go check up on your mate."

Gohan was left with his mouth hanging open, speaking to empty air, as Trunks and Vegeta flew away quickly. "She's not my mate." yelled a pissed off Gohan

"Oh, yes she is!" screamed Trunks before increasing his flying speed.

Sailing down to the roof of the bank, Gohan slammed a fist through the ceiling, and swung down inside. Not the quietest way to make an entrance, perhaps, but then again, Gohan wasn't really in the mood to be quiet. "**Just give me an excuse.**" Gohan thought, somewhat bloodthirstily to the bank robbers. He really wanted to blow something up right now.

-Somewhere in the city-

Krillin sighed and let his wife drag him into yet another clothing store. This trip to the city was turning out a lot less exciting than he had expected.

All the trouble of convincing Master Roshi to watch little Marron, and what did he get? A day of shopping, and a pocket full of capsules.

Moping a bit, Krillin followed 18 out of the store and on to the side walk. Freezing, Krillin was surprised to see the bank down the street surrounded by police cars. "Uh, honey?" said Krillin

18 looked at her husband expressionlessly, "What?"

Krillin laughed a bit nervously. "Where did you say you wanted to go next?"

18 raised an eyebrow. Krillin wasn't usually this dense. "I need to go to the bank. I just told you I'm out of money."

Krillin barely suppressed a gleeful shout. "Um, well dear, it looks like that might be something of a problem," he said, pointing to besieged bank.

18 looked up to where he was pointing, and a small smile crept across her face. "Not for long."

Krillin smiled and followed his wife down the street. "**Yes, finally. Some action!**" Krillin thought

-Back to Vegeta and Trunks-

Vegeta smirked as a man with long, black hair shoved a gun into his face as he stepped inside the hijacked bus.

"Well if it ain't the 'Gold Fighter,'" the man sneered, "you don't look so tough to me, Shorty. Bye, bye!" The man fired at point blank range, hitting the smirking Vegeta right between the eyes.

Trunks looked at his father curiously, ignoring their gaping audience, "Why didn't you just dodge it?" Trunks asked curiously.

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at his son. "First, had I dodged it, it would have hit some pitiful human and killed them, which would have gotten me into trouble with the woman."

Trunks knew his father was referring to his mother. He never called anyone else 'the woman.'

Vegeta continued, "Second, I didn't need to—that weakling's weapon is so pitiful, I didn't even feel it might could have hurt me at all in my normal form, but humans are frail and pitiful. And finally, it's a good tactic to use to create fear and confusion in your enemy. Letting them throw their best attack at you without result is a wonderful method of intimidation." Vegeta smiled at his son, who had begun to take notes. He had learned these rules from his own father. Vegeta was beginning to feel close to his son.

Ahh, the joys of father son bonding.

The robber/hijacker, waved his weapon in the air, "Um, hello?! We're having a violent, armed confrontation here!"

The moment was spoiled. Both Vegeta and Trunks gave the man a glare, and held out a hand. "BIIIIIIIG BAAAAANG…." They said in unison.

Krillin, who just happened to be walking by the bus at excatly that very moment, following his wife, intent on foiling the bank robbery, heard the combined roar and blanched.

Rushing into the bus with supersonic speed, he managed to gather all of the passengers and escape with his life before the father-son team roared, "AAAAAATTTAAAACCCKKK!"

The bus, along with the robber/hijacker, were completely incinerated, leaving Krillin shielding a group of giddy senior citizens who were busily documenting the event for their scrapbooks. Mirai Trunks and Vegeta stood grinning at each other with identical smiles of devious delight, amidst the large pile of ash that had just formed.

Ah, the joys of father son bonding.

-Inside the Bank-

Inside the bank, Gohan's head jerked up as he heard a loud explosion. He had just finished helping Videl tie up the last of the bank robbers, and untie the mayor, who was thanking them profusely.

Hearing the explosion, Gohan's head filled with all sorts of horrible thoughts. "**Vegeta blew up the police, Vegeta blew up Dad, Vegeta blew up Trunks, Vegeta blew up anything.**"

Grasping his head in his hands, Gohan ran for the door of the bank, followed closely by Videl, only to smack head on into Android 18.

18 looked at Gohan sitting on the floor, rubbing his head. "Hello Gohan. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She ignored Gohan's frantic shushing motions, "Well? What are you doing here?"

Gohan sighed. It was no use. Videl had already heard what 18 had said."I'm here with Videl," he explained, "a group of thieves kidnapped the mayor, took a group of senior citizens hostage, and was robbing the bank. What are you doing here?"

At this point, Videl stepped in. She was tired of being ignored. "Mind telling me who this is, Gohan?" she said rather sternly

Gohan blushed. "Umm, this is 18, 18 meet Videl. 18's a friend of the family." replied Gohan

18 quirked an eyebrow at Videl's name. "Videl, hm? So is this your girlfriend? she asked

Gohan's face went six shades of scarlet immediately. "Agh! It's not like that!" Gohan said in protest.

Even Videl blushed as she watched Gohan's frantic denials. Maybe he did like her.

From outside, there came another explosion. Gohan paled, and raced out the door past the amused 18, to see what had happened.

-Outside the bank-

Mayhem. Utter mayhem. That was all it could be described as. The police were cowering behind their squad cars as Mirai Trunks and Vegeta, standing amidst of a pile of ashes with a vaguely bus-like shape, laughed uproariously at Krillin, who was dodging small ki blasts they sent flying his way.

Behind Krillin, stood a group of senior citizens, gasping while snapping pictures at the speed of light as the little man ducked and deflected the blasts into the sky.

Gohan froze in shock. Vegeta he might have expected, but Trunks?! Watching Krillin bat the small energy beams frantically out of the way, Gohan couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction. It was a bit of fun to watch after all.

Running up to the grinning Super Saiyan duo, Gohan interposed himself between them and Krillin after one last blast had been fired. "What on earth are you guys doing?" he asked with a look of astonishment on his face.

Trunks blinked, a dazed, confused look in his eyes, and opened his mouth to speak, when a loud crash sounded behind them.

The last blast that Krillin had deflected, had slammed into the large tree in front of the bank. It soared through the trunk, snapping it in half, only to hit and demolish a police cruiser that was conveniently unoccupied.

Gohan watched in horror as the tree toppled to the ground, and out rolled Goku to save the day.

-At Kami's lookout-

Up on Kami's lookout, Piccolo emerged from the palace to see Dende rolling around on the ground consumed with laughter. The little God of Earth was so overcome he almost rolled off the side, only to be saved by Mr. Popo at the last moment.

"Th-thanks, P-Popo," he giggled, "Oh, oh, it hurts!"

Curiously, Piccolo walked up to the edge of the lookout and peered over side to see what had Dende so worked up. His eyes shot open, and he stared at Dende, who was still breathing hard, trying not to laugh.

"Dende," Piccolo said, his voice filled with disapproval, "I'm not sure you qualify to be Earth's Kami anymore. You are way too evil."

This comment only sent Dende into another round of laughter, gasping and choking for air.

-Outside the bank-

Back at the bank, Mirai Trunks fell to his knees beside Gohan, holding his head in his hands. "Gohan, I don't know what happened it felt like like someone was controlling me. No, not exactly controlling it was like someone swept away all of my inhibitions, and released my Saiyan side, bringing it fully to the surface."

Vegeta grinned. He liked the sound of that.

Gohan looked at Mirai Trunks in astonishment. Who could do something like that? All of the sudden an answer popped into Gohan's head and he scowled.

"Dende," Gohan whispered. Oh yes. He was still going to be making a visit to Dende this afternoon after school was over, but it wouldn't be to thank him. Earth would soon be short one little green guardian if he had anything to say about it. "**You hear me Dende.**" Gohan yelled mentally, "**You better start looking for your replacement!**"

-At Kami's lookout-

Up on Kami's lookout, Mr. Popo watched in surprise, as Dende suddenly stopped laughing and turned a remarkably sickly shade of green, even for a Namek. Standing up, Dende bit his lip and whispered, "Oh, shit…"

-Back to Gohan and company-

Gohan didn't want to go back to school at this point. So he and the others spent time catching up and enjoyed the rest of the day.

End of Chapter 5

Author notes : Sorry about ending the chapter like that, But I promise that there will be a martial arts tournament and more Gohan torture in the coming chapters.

Next time : First kiss and forced to enter a tournament

Please rate and review I would like to see what you guys think about this story


	6. First kiss and forced tournament entry

Gohan and Videl. The way it should have been.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or anything related with it.

Chapter 6 : First kiss and forced to enter a tournament

2 weeks had passed since that eventful Bring your parents to school day.

Luckily for Gohan, Dende used his powers to make Videl forget that he was the Golden Fighter. Little did Gohan know that Dende had only done this so that he could torture Gohan even more in the coming future.

(oh and for you viewers information, Gohan has changed his identity and has been fighting crime for 2 weeks as Saiyanman now because he didn't want Videl to remember he was the Gold Fighter. Even though Dende was his friend, Gohan knew that the Guardian Of Earth had his nasty side surface once in a while.)

And now back to the story.

-In an alley somewhere after school-

Videl kept her eyes fixed on the young man's ones, making him somewhat nervous. But he resisted, not giving in. He mustn't give in, even if he was dying to.

"What are you hiding, Son Gohan?" asked an angry Videl

Seeing that he wasn't saying anything, Videl decided to be straight.

"Are you Saiyaman?" she asked

Gohan sighed. She still suspected him to be the super hero. What did he have to do so she wouldn't suspect him anymore?

"No Videl, I'm not the Great Saiyaman."he said. He hated to lie especially to her, but he didn't have a choice

"Really?" said Videl in disbelief

"Yes Videl, really. You've got the wrong person."

"Then why do you get out of class, pretending to go to the toilet, every time that the police calls me?" She asked.

"Coincidence?" He said, becoming more and more nervous.

"I don't think so." replied Videl

He was starting to sweat, especially since she was still very close to him, making him more and more uncomfortable.

"Look at the time! I have to go Videl, or else my mother's going to get worried." He said, getting ready to climb on his Jet Copter. But he wasn't counting on Videl, who took his arm, stopping him.

"Not so fast, Gohan. I'm not finished with you yet." said Videl

"Videl, I really have to go. Please let go of me." said Gohan deperately

"No, I said I wasn't finished with you. I have a few more questions for you." said Videl whose voice was getting louder and louder.

Gohan didn't know what to do. He needed a distraction. Something to distract her long enough so he could climb into his Jet Copter and run away from here. Then he got an idea. It was very risky, and she would surely kill him tomorrow, but oh well. He had to escape at any cost.

So, taking her by surprise, he pulled her to him… and kissed her. Videl's eyes were wide open. She was so surprised that she didn't expect that at all. Then, she closed them, and responded to the kiss, which quite surprised Gohan. He really didn't think that she would respond to his kiss. But he decided to take advantage of it, and kept kissing her, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck. After a while, they started to need air, and had to stop. They didn't say a thing for a while, eyes still closed, panting. And then, taking advantage that Videl was still in a trance like state, Gohan moved away from her, and climbed hastily on his Jet Copter, taking off in a hurry.

The sound of the take off seemed to 'wake up' Videl, and she blinked several times, seeing Gohan's Jet Copter fly away hurriedly. She then realized what had just happened, and clenched her fists in her rage.

"Son Gohan, I'm going to kill you!" she yelled.

-Back at the Satan mansion-

Furious, Videl slammed her bedroom's door shut.

"That asshole!" She cursed. "How dare he steal my first kiss?! And to escape, on top of that! I hate him!" she yelled

She wanted to break everything in sight. She was furious but held herself knowing that her father wouldn't be very happy had she done that. Instead, she collapsed on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She touched her lips, thinking about the kiss they had shared.

"**My first kiss.** **I'd never have thought that it would happen like that and especially I'd never have thought that it would be with him! I can't believe that he dared to kiss me! She sighed. But I have to admit It wasn't so bad**." She thought.

She wondered if that was his first kiss, too.

"**Probably not.**" She thought.

She didn't know why, but the idea of him kissing other girls irritated her. She shook her head, dispelling those stupid thoughts from her mind. She had far more important things to think about. Like, for example, how she was going to kill Gohan.

-Meanwhile-

Gohan had abandoned his Jet Copter and was now flying by himself, a unique thought crossing his mind

"**I'm sooo dead."** he thought

What the hell has got to him to kiss her? Now, for sure, she was really going to kill him. He swallowed. Why the hell did he do that?

"**Because you were dying to.**" a voice in his mind murmured.

He sighed. It was true that he had wanted to kiss her for a while now, but to actually do it.

"**She's going to kill me now!**" he thought

"**But it was worth it, wasn't it?**" he asked himself mentally

Gohan blushed intensely, but said nothing. That kiss had really been incredible. He would never have imagined that one day he would have the chance to kiss the girl of his dreams. And that she would respond. He still couldn't believe that she had responded to his kiss.

But that didn't change the fact that she was going to kill him!

-The next day-

When Gohan got to school, he was amazed to see most of the guys staring at one of several brightly coloured posters that must have just been posted up last night. Figuring it was a school dance or some other function which Gohan had no intention whatsoever of attending, he strolled into class. Gohan assumed that he'd be late again and was awaiting Videl's wrath. However, he was only half-right. All of the girls seemed to be in their seats, but none of the guys were in class yet. The only guy who was in class was Trunks. Even the teacher, who was a man, hadn't shown up. Gohan figured that they were all outside somewhere staring at one of those posters, but he couldn't figure out why. The only thing that would keep him out of class, he decided, would be an all you could eat buffet lunch. "**I mean, what could be more important in life than food.**" Gohan thought. Mmmm. Just thinking about food was making him hungry, and, grabbing a burger out of the box in his bookbag, he proceeded to eat away happily.

Videl Satan, meanwhile, was also thinking about those posters, but in a much less happy way. For the thousandth time in the last week she wished she were anyone but Hercule Satan's daughter. She couldn't believe her dad would do this to her. Apparently her mother knowing her time was short had rewritten her will shortly before her death. It stated clearly that if Videl wasn't in a relationship that her father thought would lead to marriage by her senior year in high school, then her father was to arrange a marriage with the most eligible bachelor possible. Of course as we know, Hercule Satan was not the type to encourage those types of relationships. So, now that the dreaded time appointed by the will was here, she knew Hercule would stage this thing, beat everyone to a pulp, and keep doing it every few years until someone could actually beat him. Which, with Videl's luck, would be 20 years from now. Gohan was astonished by Videl behaviour and loss of anger towards him that he decided to ask Trunks and Lime what was going on.

All they said was "You will know by the end of the day"

-At Kami's Lookout-

Dende almost fell off the lookout as he was now laughing uncontrollably and gasping for air. Dende couldn't believe that Trunks and Lime were so right. Gohan would find out everything by the end of the day. And boy was Dende going to enjoy torturing Gohan.

-Back at Orange Star High School-

Videl was pulled out of her train of thought by an unwanted arm around her shoulders, followed by the last voice she wanted to hear.

"Hey, babe, looks like your dad finally came to his senses. Tell you what, you can name the first place we go out to after I win the tournament." said Sharpener with a huge grin plastered on his face

Videl calmly wrapped her wrist around Sharpner's forearm and flung him into the chalkboard, where he collapsed unconscious with a thud. "**At least when this thing was over, whoever won would be able to kill Sharpner for her.**" Videl thought. Hell, she may even be able to get the guy set up for murder, and get rid of both the baka and the unwanted husband in one shot.

Videl liked to think of herself as someone who could meet any challenge even the toughest and most challenging ones but the challenges of marriage and parenthood were by far the scariest she'd ever encountered. I mean, what would her new husband be like, if he could beat her father? Probably some muscle-brained egomaniac like Hercule. She sighed. Videl knew she was strong, but she also prided herself on her top marks and on her general knowledge of many things. Videl liked to debate things with people and argue her points, something she did often in class (when she was there at least). She had little doubt that anyone who could beat her father would probably have the IQ higher than that of a mountain-gorilla. Heck, he'd have to be a mountain gorilla to have a realistic shot. No, she kenw what this was. Just a way for her daddy to make sure that his little girl never left him. In some weird way, she was almost hopeful that a man would defeat her father, if only to take him down a peg or two.

Again deep in thought, her eyes snapped back to the door when Sharpner said, "Hey, nerd boy, when was the last time you ate, a month ago?" Videl looked at Gohan Son, who'd stopped halfway through eating the last burger in the full box he'd brought to school. The Son boy blushed slightly as he finished his last burger and then turned his attention back to the teacher. Videl sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

She didn't know why but every time she thought of Gohan, she'd start to get warm and tingly inside. It couldn't be that she liked him. He was not bad-looking at all. He was freaking ripped based on what she had seen during the field trip to Capsule Corp. Although most of the class thought it had all been a dream and treated him the same, Videl knew for a fact that it was real and that Gohan and Trunks were probably the most ripped guys in school and the best fighters in school as well. She could even deal with the fact that Gohan was the only kid in the entire school weird enough to abide by the school's non-mandatory dress code. But still, he was an enigma, and he kept secrets, and if there was one thing that Videl couldn't stand it was secrets. If there were two things, they were secrets and liars. Gohan, she was sure fit in both those categories. So no, she didn't like him, even though he was very polite, patient when people asked him for help, respected everyone, and was even kind to animals (she'd once caught him giving part of his lunch to some hungry kittens that were nearby). Surprisingly, she found herself wishing that whoever won the tournament had a personality like Gohan's. But she hoped that it could be Gohan. Even though she couldn't prove it, Videl knew he was a liar. A cute and hot liar, but still, a liar.

"So nerd boy, I take it you aren't going to enter the tournament." asked Sharpener

"What tournament is that, Sharpner?" replied Gohan cluelessly.

"You dunce, haven't you seen any of the signs posted around school? Mr. Satan is hosting his own tournament, and the winner gets Videl's hand in marriage, not to mention all of the Satan family fortune." said Sharpener with a huge grin on his face.

Now Gohan understood why Videl was not trying to kill him after what happened yesterday. She had more important and pressing matters to attend to. Such as wondering who would be the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Videl was blushing, expecting Gohan to start laughing like some of her other friends had when they found out. Looking over at him, she was surprised and even shocked to find that he was staring at her with one of the most earnest looks anyone had ever given her in her life.

"Well Videl, I guess I don't understand why you'd want to find a husband that way, but whatever happens, I hope you find someone great. You deserve it." Replied Gohan. Then he focused back to what the teacher was teaching in class.

"**Damn him, why couldn't he just stay a cute and hot liar.**" thought Videl

-After school-

After successfully avoiding yet another attempt by Videl to figure out his secrets, Gohan took off and landed at his house, where he was immediately tackled by a 7 year old boy who was begging him to play. He didn't have much homework, so he spent the next hour playing hide and seek with Goten before going inside to take care of his physics. He'd been doing it since he was 11, anyway, and it only took him a few minutes.

-Later that day-

Gohan was just settling down to dinner when the sound of the TV interrupted him. Chichi hated television, but the 40 inch plasma screen with high definition and surround sound audio was a gift from Bulma, and Chichi never turned away gifts, especially from good friends. "We interrupt this regularly scheduled program to bring you the most important news of the decade. Again! Videl Satan, the daughter of the legendary Hercule Satan, the slayer of the tyrant Cell, the savior of the Earth, the greatest martial artist ever born is offering her hand in marriage to the winner of a special tournament hosted just before the regularly scheduled 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. And here is the legend himself to speak on his and his daughter's behalf." said the channel host.

"Well, um, thanks, announcer guy. Loyal supporters and fans, it is I Hercule, the one who defeated Cell and saved the whole world with my brute and incredible strength 7 years ago. Yes, it's true, I've decided to host my own tournament this year, but unlike the World Martial Arts Tournament, only those I or my daughter invite, will be allowed to enter. The winner will get a special opportunity to face me, the world champion, in the ring, and if he can manage to stay in the ring with me for more than 5 minutes, then I deem him strong enough to wed my daughter. I originally made the rules so that the winner would have to knock me out, but then I remembered, nobody can knock me out! As Videl reminded me herself, neither of us is getting any younger, so I thought it best if she has grandkids as soon as possible, you know, so that way …" at this point an arm grabbed him and pulled him away from the screen. "**I'd know that arm anywhere. It's Videl."** thought Gohan with a laugh,

"Oh, I almost forgot," Gohan's eyes snapped up as Hercule returned to the screen. "All the previous World Martial Arts Tournament champions who are still alive are invited either to participate or as guests. That is, except for all those fake martial artists with their light tricks and smoke bombs and mirrors. And none of those golden-haired weirdos from the Cell games should show up, either. I saved your butts once, and there is absolutely no way any of you can get a shot at my daughter." Yelled Hercule.

"**Whew, that'll teach those guys to stay away. The last thing I need is for them to start showing up and claiming credit for Cell's demise. In fact, if they show up, I'm gonna make them thank me for dealing with all the money, fame, fortune, and media attention over the last 7 years and saving them a headache. Yeah, that's what I'll do.**" thought Hercule.

"Oh, man, what a loser!" Gohan said as he started to laugh.

Goten, who was happily slurping away at the last of his dinner, took a break long enough to ask, "Hey big brother, what did the funny man mean about light tricks and smoke bombs? Does that mean you can teach me how to make smoke appear?" asked a naive Goten

Goku had finished his dinner early and was outside traing so he was completely oblivious to what was happening right now as he was a good 20 miles away from his home.

Chichi however who now had a vein on her forehead the size of boulder, slammed her fist onto the table hard enough to make the wood crack. She wasn't the Ox King's daughter and the wife and mother of two of the greatest heroes Earth had ever seen for nothing. "That's it, I've had enough of that man! It's bad enough he has to take all the credit for my son's victory, but now he's insulting my dear husband. Gohan," she said as turned to her eldest son, "You are competing in that tournament, and you will win, otherwise I'm giving Goten all of your food for two months! Is that clear?" said Chi Chi with a stern look on her face said "there is nothing you can do to change my mind mister"

"Yay, I get all of big brother's food!" exclaimed an overjoyed Goten

"But mom " said Gohan

"No buts. After your homework is done, you are going to do triple your normal training. Or else no breakfast. Got it?" said Chi Chi who was going to explode with anger at this point.

Unknown to the Son family, five other groups of people had also heard the news reports, and what Hercule said. If the "Funny Man" wasn't in trouble before, he sure was in for it now.

-At Master Roshi's House-

"Eh, what! Why that loudmouth good for nothing old man. How dare he insult my finest student like that. He's shaming the entire Turtle School of Martial Arts." said the Turtle Hermit.

-At Kami's Lookout-

"How dare he. Goku and Trunks gave their lives for this planet, and the rest of us nearly gave our own as well, and that buffoon sits there gleefully soaking up all of the glory. After all our troubles and sacrifices, this is the thanks we get." yelled one extremely aggravated Super-Namek.

(For those of you that don't know Goku was wished back in this story but I presume you all still remember)

Dende had learned early on to stay out of Piccolo's way when he was in this kind of mood. He just hoped Mr. Popo didn't hear any of this and come out to "soothe" Piccolo. He knew what that could lead to.

-In a random bar in West City-

"What did you say about Goku you slimy arrogant bastard" yelled Yamcha

"Yamcha, get a hold of yourself!" said Tien. Tien, Chaoutzu, and Puar were all straining to hold on to the drunken baseball star as he raged at the infomercial appearing every five minutes, although all three of them felt like doing the same thing. This just couldn't be tolerated.

- At Capsule Corp-

"Woman, where does that bloody good for nothing loudmouth Satan live? I think it's time he was paid a visit by the Prince of all Saiyans." said an enraged saiyan prince.

Trunks started cracking his knuckles to show support of his father's decision.

"What are you blathering about, Vegeta." Asked a clueless Bulma. It wasn't that Bulma was never annoyed by her husband, but it was just that half the time she didn't even understand what he was saying. All he ever talked about was fighting and food, so whenever the subject was different, she tended to miss it.

"That Satan clown has just insulted Kakkarot. Only I can insult Kakkarot. No weak, pathetic, frail, useless human deserves to lick the grime from our boots. I nearly gave my life to get rid of Cell. I watched my son and my greatest rival die before my eyes, spent hours of training under incredible strain, and this idiot acts like he's the strongest fighter in the universe? Not while I'm around." said Vegeta who was Super Saiyan now due to his anger.

At that very instant the members of all four residences decided to pay the Son family a visit.

-Inside the Son Residence-

"But mom, what if someone recognizes me from the Cell Games and puts two and two together? Then where will we be?" said a desprete Gohan

"Gohan, I won't hear any more. You have finished your homework so get to training right now!" Chichi was at this very moment taking a few practice swings with her favourite frying pan, and Gohan wasn't even sure that going out to train would save him from the fearsome weapon.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Gohan went to answer it. He opened to door to reveal the rest of the Z-Fighters, who wasted no time in pushing their way inside. All of them started talking at once, their voices increasing to the point where Gohan had to cover his ears to keep himseld from going deaf.

"What are all you people shouting about in my house"said Chi Chi. Chi Chi's voice drowned out everything else. She appeared before them with her frying pan brandished, causing everyone present to wince. "Does it look like I have enough food to feed all of you?" she yelled.

"**Damn.**" thought Vegeta, Somehow I'd forgotten about Kakarot's banshee of a wife.

"Well, it's like this," Krillin began, but was beaten to the finish by 18.

"We've all decided that Gohan needs to compete in Hercule's tournament." said 18

"I know, I saw something about it on TV." Chichi gritted her teeth and cracked her knuckles remembering what Hercule had said about her Goku. "But remember this: Gohan's studies must come first." she yelled.

"But Chichi, if Gohan wins, he'll have the opportunity to knock out that gorilla Hercule in front of the whole world. Then everyone will see what a windbag he really is." said Master Roshi

"Ha. The loudmouth will finally get what's coming to him. He deserves it after the way he's disrespected Kakarot over the years." While Vegeta had a very strange relationship with Goku, the one thing he'd always understood was that as the last two survivors of the Saiyan race that were full blooded saiyans they had to stick together, and that meant defending each other.

"Besides," whispered Bulma conspiratorially, "The prize might just be worth it." She handed Chichi a flyer.

"Prize?" And then, "Grandbabies!" said Chi Chi

"Does this mean that the Funny Man's daughter is gonna be my new sister?" exclaimed Goten. Goten never understood much about grown up business, but he prided himself on being able to remember the most important things. And besides, he thought the Funny Man's daughter was almost as cool as Gohan. He'd watched her sometimes in TV whenever the news came on about his big brother saving somebody else, since she always seemed to be helping Gohan out.

"I think watching you win this tournament would be one of the proudest moments of my life" said Goku who had just finished his training.

The other weren't aware that Goku had masked his ki, then used instant transmission to get inside the house and listen to the whole conversation.

" Then it's settled. Gohan will enter the tournament." The Z Fighters said in unison.

"**Oh shit! What did I do to deserve this.**" thought Gohan

End of Chapter 6

Next time : Phew that was close

Please rate and review I would like to see what you guys think about this story.


	7. Phew that was close

Gohan and Videl. The way it should have been.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or anything related with it.

Chapter 7 : Phew that was close

The next few days were very troubling for young Son Gohan . Because of the tournament coming up, the teachers were assigning more work than ever before. Especially all of the male teachers, most of whom were upset that they'd lost the chance to woo the daughter of the second richest man on the planet. (Bulma's family is the richest of course). This fact disturbed Gohan very much, since he found it almost disrespectful that men twice her age would be fawning all over Videl, especially since they were supposed to the authority figures in her life, not groupies. On top of that, ever since the announcement was made, Sharpner was starting to act like he and Videl were already married.

The problem was that Hercule had extended a personal invitation to all of his students that allowed them to participate in the tournament if they wanted. Sharpner, being one of the top-ranked students in Hercule's Satan City dojo, had even gotten a special invite to participate in the tournament.

Hercule said that there would be five rounds in the tournament, with the top sixteen fighters all getting entry. Those sixteen would be determined by preliminary rounds in which all the fighters would be divided into eight groups and the last one standing from each group would advance. The victor of the final pairing would face Hercule in the final round.

Gohan's first problem was Sharpner and Videl's bickering. He couldn't understand how anyone could sit next to them and concentrate on class. Sharpner had somehow already decided that he'd won the tournament, and started passing Videl lists of places that they were going to go of their "dates". All of those places were, of course, well outside of Sharpner's budget but somehow well within Videl's. This in itself caused headaches, but what was worse was that everything Sharpner said was increasing the fires of the raging volcano that was Videl, and Gohan knew that there was no hope in even trying to brace for the eruption when it happened. He just kept praying to Dende that he wouldn't be caught in the storm.

Sharpner and Videl's bickering also caused Gohan angst because it hurt one of his best friends. Contrary to what most people thought, Gohan wasn't a lump of Katchin (the hardest metal in the universe as said by Supreme Kai) when it came to matters of the heart just to matters of his own heart. And one of the first things he noticed was how Eresa looked at Sharpner when she thought that nobody else would notice. Gohan normally didn't like thinking bad thoughts about others, but he couldn't help but be irritated at Sharpner every time he saw how much his ignorance affected Eresa. He just didn't understand how the guy could be so caught up in someone else that he couldn't recognize the great girl that was within arm's reach of him every single day. Erasa, of course, being the person she was, would never say anything, and Gohan doubted very much that anything he had to say would get through Sharpner's thick skull.

The biggest problem Gohan had was Videl herself. Just yesterday he caught sight of her posting her own sign above all of the others, and its contents caused all kinds of not-so-good thoughts to invade the mind of the young demi-saiyan. Videl had begun offering a second reward for anyone who had any information related to either Saiyaman or the mysterious Gold Fighter.

On top of everything, the entire school was buzzing with rumors about Saiyaman entering "Mr. Satan's Tournament". There were rumors linking Saiyaman and Videl, already confirming them as a couple, which made her very unpleasant to sit next to during class.

Gohan was so worried about this tournament that it occurred to him he might give himself a myocardial infarction. He had to find a way out of the tournament. He knew, especially if his family and friends were watching, that he couldn't bring himself to forfeit any matches or lose purposely. If nothing else, his Saiyan blood left him with at least that much pride. But how could he face the prospect of beating Hercule Satan and then having to deal with the media attention, the questions from everyone at school, and everyone thinking he was even weirder than he was now? Worst of all, how would he ever be able to explain things to Videl?

Saiyaman was the biggest mystery to come along to Satan City in a very long time. He just showed up out of nowhere, and the crime rate dropped nearly 60 percent in the past three months. Videl herself was halfway convinced that he was on her side, but still, she just couldn't get past the trust issues she had with someone like that. In Videl's mind, anyone who wore a helmet or covered their face was a potential enemy.

Videl was positive that Saiyaman had a weakness, or a secret, or something that she could exploit. Her plan was an old one: get some sort of dirt on Saiyaman, and then threaten to reveal it to the world unless he showed up. Once her father beat him, he was going to get unmasked anyway, but he didn't need to know that, now did he?

-That very day after school-

As the students were leaving school to head home, Videl got a call from the chief. She responded instead the police chief who informed her of a hostage situation at the bank.

"I'm on my way." She cut the communication and quickly gathered all her belongings. "I have to go." was all she said as she rushed off

"Be careful, Videl!" Eresa said, always worried when her friend went to fight criminals.

"Kick their ass, Videl!" Sharpner shouted after his friend, who was already running toward the school exit.

Gohan waited a few moments before running towards the school's roof.

He climbed the stairs four by four, until he arrived in front of the roof's door, which he opened hurriedly. Taking a rapid look around him to make sure he was alone, he pushed the little red button of his watch, becoming the Great Saiyaman. Not wasting any time, he took off toward the bank. He passed Videl's yellow Jet Copter, waving his hand at her. This angered the teenage girl. How the hell did he always know when the police called her?

She still suspected Gohan, especially since she knew that he could fight. But how was he able to hear the call of the police? He was way too far from them to be able to hear anything.

"**Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he's not Saiyaman. I have to make sure though.**" she thought.

They landed in front of the bank, which was surrounded by dozen of police's cars. Videl got out of her Jet Copter, and the police chief received them, more than relieved to see them. He explained the situation to them. Five men were holding up the bank, and when the police showed up, they decided to take the customers and the employees' hostage, saying that they would kill them if the police tried anything.

"It would be better if I go there alone." Saiyaman said. "I'm faster so they won't see me coming." he continued

"No way! It's my job. You don't have to get involved! I don't need your help!" Videl protested.

"Videl, it's dangerous, and the lives of innocent people are at stake. It's really not the time to refuse my help." said the new superhero and saviour of Satan City

"Do whatever you want, just don't get in my way! Anyway, I think that the safest to get inside is to get in by the roof. I could go there with my Jet Copter, but the noise would warn them that I'm coming, and they could take it out on the hostages." Videl said.

"I can take you there, if you want." Saiyaman offered.

She looked at the super hero. "You mean… by flying?"

"Yes. They won't hear us coming if we go there by flying."

"Alright, I accept your help. Take me to the roof." Videl said.

Gohan came closer to her and carried her in his arms, ignoring the redness of his cheeks. Videl wrapped her arms around his neck, blushing too.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded her head, and he took off. Videl saw the ground move away from them, and instinctively, clung a bit more to the hero's neck, making him blush even more. He tried to calm his heart's beating, without much success. Finally, after what appeared to him like an eternity, he landed on the roof, and put Videl on the ground, holding back a sigh of relief. Having her so close to him was a truly torturing experience.

As for Videl, she would never admit it but she regretted to not be in the Great Saiyaman's powerful arms anymore. She had felt so good in his arms. She felt protected.

She shook her head, and concentrated on the hostage situation. The roof was glassed-in and they could see what was happening inside. Like the police chief told them, there were five men with hoods covering their face. The hostages were sitting on the floor, seeming terrified.

Videl opened the window, making as little noise as possible.

"Well, I'm going in." She said, before jumping inside.

The noise of her landing attracted the burglars' attentions. Videl didn't waste any time and punched the closer one, then continued with a knee on his neck. He collapsed, knocked out.

"Kill her!" cried one of them, seeming to be their leader.

The three others rushed toward her. She was waiting for them, in her fighting stance.

Still on the roof, Gohan looked at Videl as she took care of the criminals, a small smile on his lips. He loved to see her like this, fighting, determined, that fire burning in her eyes. He found her even more beautiful this way.

Seeing that his men were losing against the girl, the leader took out his pistol. But it disappeared from his hands the moment after.

"What the…?" he said

"Is this what you're looking for?" A voice behind him said.

He turned round, and found himself in front of the Great Saiyaman. The superhero crushed the pistol in his hand. The burglar's eyes widened. The hero then disappeared before his eyes, and then it was all black for the burglar.

Gohan turned his attention toward Videl, who was still fighting. He knew that she didn't like it when he helped her, so he decided to not interfere in her fight. She was doing well anyway.

One of the criminals decided that he had enough, and took out his pistol, pointing it at Videl, who froze.

"Aren't that smart now, are you?" The bandit said.

The two others imitated him, pointing their pistols at the girl. The girl felt trapped, and clenched her fists. It was then that Saiyaman appeared in front of her.

"Don't worry, Videl." He said. "I won't let them hurt you." said Saiyaman

Videl didn't know why, but she suddenly felt her cheeks warming up. "**Why the hell am I blushing, now?**" she thought

"Pff! Let's see what you can do against this!" One of the burglars said.

They shot at them, but Saiyaman caught all the bullets without any trouble whatsoever. After a while, the burglars were out of bullets, and stopped shooting. Saiyaman opened his hands, and all the bullets dropped on the ground.

"What is this guy made of?!" One of the bandits said, frightened as hell.

He didn't have the time to wonder about it long because he was knocked out by Saiyaman, along with his accomplices

Videl crossed her arms. "You could have left me one." she said

He rubbed his neck. "Sorry…" replied Saiyaman

She narrowed her eyes when she saw him rub his neck. "**Gohan does the same thing.** **I have to know if it's really him!**" She thought.

The hostages got out of the bank, leaving Videl alone with the Great Saiyaman.

"Well, now that my work here is done, I will be going." He said.

"Wait!" Videl said.

He turned toward her. "What's it?" replied Gohan

She came closer to him. "I wanted to thank you for saving me." She said

"**That's a new thing. Usually she yells at me when I save her, saying that she didn't need my help.**" Gohan thought.

She came even closer to him. "Thank you…" She murmured.

And then she kissed him.

Under his helmet, Gohan's eyes widened, while his cheeks were burning like never before. Then, his instincts kicked in, and he pulled her against him, kissing her back passionately. The kiss lasted a good while, but they started to need air, and had to stop.

Videl smiled before saying "I knew it was you… Gohan."

Gohan's eyes widened again. "Wha… What? I… I don't know this Gohan; you've got the wrong person, Videl." he said before turning his back to her.

"It's useless to try to deny it, Gohan, I know it's you. I recognized you… from the way you -" Videl said before she was knocked out.

Gohan felt Videl's ki drop and turned around and there stood-

"Trunks what are you doing here" Gohan said as he saw Mirai Trunks holding the now unconscious girl in his arms

"This is the thanks I get for helping you out. Gohan you have no shame." said Trunks jokingly

"I didn't mean that, it is just that you caught me by surprise." said Gohan

"Come on let's drop your girlfriend home. She will think this was a dream if she wakes up in her bedroom." said Trunks

"She's not my girlfriend. However, that is a brilliant plan. Thanks you really are a lifesaver." said Gohan before the two teenage demi saiyans flew off towards the Satan mansion.

End of Chapter 7

Please rate and review I would like to see what you guys think about this story.


	8. The talk with Vegeta

Gohan and Videl. The way it should have been.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or anything related with it.

Chapter 8 : The talk with Vegeta

It has been two weeks since that day and Gohan has managed to get entry into the tournament as Saiyaman with Videl's invite.

Let's just say that Videl requested Saiyaman to enter the the tournament after they fought a crime and Saiyaman readily accepted the offer (out of fear of his mother's frying pan of doom of course).

And now back to the story

Saturdays were Gohan's least favourite days, since he was locked up with Vegeta in the Gravity Room for entire day training at 800x earth's normal gravity. Not that six hours of training was a problem, but Gohan could not understand for the life of him how Vegeta could just keep training forever and not get bored out of his mind. It was no wonder Trunks wanted to come over and play with Goten on a daily basis. There was certainly nothing he could do with Vegeta aside from training. No going to the park (unless it was a reward for a good spar), no video games, movies, or anything when Vegeta was parenting him at least.

Gohan had to admit, though, that some of Vegeta's focus and determination was beginning to rub off on him. After a while, he could begin to feel himself getting better and better at fighting. Both of them knew that Gohan was by far the stronger of the two, but strength didn't count for anything in spars where both opponents were still fighting in their regular forms. It had taken Gohan the better part of his day just to get used to training at 800x normal gravity, and Vegeta was beating him effortlessly, pounding him mercilessly time after time into the floor.

Three weeks in, though, Gohan was beginning to get the hang of the training, particularly since he'd snuck in some time for himself in the gravity room at 950x gravity, just to get used to such high levels. He'd even begun wearing weighted clothing while in the room, the same style that Piccolo always wore – a fifty pound turban on his head, 150 pounds on his shoulders, and even fifty pound weights on each of his boots. It nearly killed him the first time, but as the weeks went by, he was moving faster and more fluidly than he ever had before.

Soon, Gohan was pushing past even the limits he'd reached when he was fighting Cell, while at the same time improving techniques and strategies until he could almost play out entire fights in his head with his eyes closed. It was almost as though he could read what his opponents would do beforehand, simply because he'd seen them do the same things over and over again.

-The day before the tournament-

It was the day before the tournament, and everyone (and yes even Vegeta) had agreed that Gohan needed to take the day off so that he could be ready for tomorrow. Gohan was at Capsule Corp, relaxing with Trunks and Goten. When out of nowhere the Saiyan prince walked into the room and yelled "Trunks, Goten, you two brats leave the room and find something else to do. Now!" Neither of the two were willing to argue with Vegeta when he used that tone of voice, so the two young demi saiyans made a quick getaway. "Gohan, we need to talk." the saiyan prince continued.

Gohan started picking at his ears. He thought that maybe he'd gotten a large amount of wax in either one or both of his ears because he could have sworn that Vegeta actually wanted to talk to him. "I'm sorry, Vegeta, I think I misunderstood you?" said the confused teenager.

"I said, we should talk. Now." said the saiyan prince in an even louder tone now.

"Are you feeling okay?" questioned Gohan

"Just shut up and listen. First things first: If you, ever, EVER, repeat the contents of this conversation to anyone, ever again, you won't live to see the next day. Got it?" said a grumpy Vegeta

"Oookay, I think I'll just – " was all Gohan managed to say before Vegeta cut in

"Shut it. Now, how to begin. Ah, well, might as well be as blunt as possible. You have to win tomorrow, otherwise your life will be forever incomplete." said Vegeta

Gohan sighed. Was victory all Vegeta ever thought about? "Look, Vegeta, it's nice that you want me to win and all, but –" was all Gohan managed to say before Vegeta cut in once again.

"Brat, what do you know about Saiyan physiology?" yelled Vegeta.

"Um, well, I guess Saiyans must eat a lot, right?" replied Gohan

"Know anything else?" asked the saiyan prince

"Um, no." was all the teenage demi saiyan said

Vegeta sighed. "I guess that shouldn't be such a surprise with Kakkarot as your source of information. Well, you see, there are many important aspects of being a Saiyan. One, you know, is that we must eat much larger portions than other organisms, because our metabolisms are so high. Now, perhaps the most important aspect of Saiyan culture is procreation. Don't you turn away from me boy," Vegeta growled. As soon as Gohan heard the word procreation, he did his best to extricate himself from the situation. Unfortunately for him though, Vegeta was on to him. "Saiyan procreation is unique among sentient life forms, procreation may only occur after bonding with a mate."

"Bonding?" said the once again clueless Gohan

"Yes. It's a link that forms between your minds. You can communicate telepathically with one another, as well as pick up each other's emotional state. But Saiyans are unable to reproduce without first forming a bond with another being. In the past, coming-of-age ceremonies were held between all saiyan males and females. Essentially, all who were of the right age and had yet to form a bond with another were thrown into one large room together, and by the end of the day everyone who was able to do so found themselves paired up with another. Unfortunately for you, Trunks, and Goten though, there are no more Saiyan women, so you have no choice but to make do with the women from this planet. Oh, and by the way the Satan girl, she's your mate." Explained Vegeta

"What? That's impossible. I told you before Vegeta she's not my mate. Besides, she doesn't even like me!" protested Gohan

"And what about all of the other females at your school. How do they act towards you?" said Vegeta

"Well, some of them bother me. They chase me around, try to blackmail me, and other stuff." replied Gohan

"And the Satan girl?" asked Vegeta

"She's always yelling at me, and every time she looks at me it's like she thinks I committed a crime. It's actually pretty scary." replied Gohan

"Do you fear the other girls as much as the Satan girl?" asked Vegeta

"No, it's more like nuisance. I mean, I try to be polite when I let them know that I'm not interested, but they never seem to listen to me. Videl, though, she's always looking at me suspiciously, even though I've never done anything, besides miss some class, she could point to as odd behavior. To tell you the truth, it's really unsettling. Nobody else seems to have a problem with me, and if they do, they at least aren't so open about it." answered Gohan

"Precisely. You're afraid of her, even though, from a rational point of view, you shouldn't be." said Vegeta triumphantly

"I guess so." said Gohan

"That proves that she's your mate." said Vegeta

"Huh?" asked the once again lost teenager

"There's a dominant partner in every Saiyan relationship. It can be either the male or the female, but there must always be a dominant partner and a lesser partner. Now, in my case, being the Prince of All Saiyans," Vegeta missed Gohan's eye roll, "I happen to be the dominant partner in my relationship. In your father's case, brat, it's clear that your mother is by far the dominant partner. You are so much like your father that it should come as no surprise that you are also the lesser partner in your relationship." explained Vegeta

"Hey, I'm not even in a –" was all Gohan managed to say before Vegeta cut in for the third time in their conversation.

"So you're saying that you'd stand up to your mate? What if she had a frying pan in her hand?" asked Vegeta

"What does any of this have to do with Videl?" yelled Gohan

Vegeta grabbed Gohan by the collar of his shirt and growled. "She is your mate. She is the only mate that will ever come along for you in this lifetime. You can either win her or spend the rest of your life alone. And, if you choose that course, then you will singlehandedly be responsible for your own misery. Saiyans cannot survive and be whole without their mates."

Gohan was confused yet again. "So then, Vegeta, supposing I consider her to be my mate, what do I have to do?" asked Gohan

Vegeta smirked. "First, you have to win her at the tournament. Then, you have to claim her." said Vegeta

Gohan didn't like Vegeta's tone when he used the word "claim". It sounded way too creepy to be anything pleasant. "Claim?" asked Gohan

Vegeta leaned over and started whispering in Gohan's ear. Five seconds later, Gohan's nose started to bleed. "Okay, okay! I get it. Claim. And what if, I win but don't claim her." asked Gohan

"Well then, I suppose your wife will hate you even more than she seems to right now. Don't worry about anything that comes after you're victorious. The marriage, the bonding, and .. the rest, will sort itself out. Just don't lose. Got it?" said Vegeta

"Okay." replied Gohan

"Hold on. There's still something more I'd like to say. I still don't think you fully grasp the importance of this union. Gohan, I may never have told you this before, and I probably won't ever do so again. So listen "I'm proud of you, Gohan. You, like your father, are a true warrior." I realized it right after you defeated Cell. Though you show mercy, in the end victory is just as important to you as it is to me. These past few months, as I've watched you fight, I've come to realize that while your mannerisms may not befit a member of the Saiyan race, deep inside of you exists the same flame that burns within me. The desire to become better, stronger than you are now, at any cost. For your father and I, it manifested itself in intense training. For you, it seems, your mental strength is much more important to you that your physical strength. Regardless, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that you've got true Saiyan blood coursing through your veins, and this is the only chance you will ever have to pass it on. Just think about that when you're fighting in the tournament tomorrow." said Vegeta.

Author notes : I know this chapter is short but I am trying to get these out as quick as possible as I am going to be very busy in the next month.

End of Chapter 8

Please rate and review I would like to see what you guys think about this story.


	9. Famous Rockstar and awaited showdown

Gohan and Videl. The way it should have been.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or anything related with it.

Chapter 9 : Famous Rockstar and awaited showdown

Oh and just to let you know Gohan is accompanying Eresa and Videl to the stadium

- The day of the tournament -

Gohan was currently outside of his school, waiting for Videl and Eresa to come out. Sharpner had called Eresa and told her that crowds were already beginning to form, and it would be best if Videl got there as soon as possible so as to avoid any encounters with the competitors since she was, after all, their prize

Gohan was also still thinking about what Vegeta had said earlier in the week. "He couldn't be right, could he? I mean, Vegeta is the most knowledgeable person in the universe when it comes to Saiyans, but even he lost his home when he was just a kid, right? So maybe, just maybe, he's wrong and Videl isn't my mate. Yeah, and maybe I'm a Donkey's uncle." Gohan thought. Of course, it didn't help that ever since he found out she was his mate, he had to do everything he possibly could to keep himself from staring at her all the time. Even her scent seemed ten times as strong as before.

"Sorry, Eresa, were you saying something?" asked Gohan who was lost in thought and just heard his friend.

"I said, Videl's already in her jet-copter. It's around back, so let's go! Wait a minute Gohan, are you really going to wear those long sleeves to the tournament. It's like, ninety degrees outside!"

"Well, I, um…" was all the teenage demi saiyan managed to say.

"Oh, come on, Gohan, we both know you're a lot buffer than you let on. I don't know why you try to hide so much from other people, but I think it would do you good to come out of your shell for just one day!" said Eresa

"Honestly, Eresa, it's not like that…" stammered Gohan

"Hmph. Fine. But hurry up, okay? Videl's probably steaming already. She hates being late."said Eresa

They got to the jet-copter just as Videl had opened the door to jump down. "It's about time, you two! I was just about to come looking for you. What were you two doing that took you so long, anyway?" Videl's tone was suspicious as she said those words.

This caused Eresa to smirk as she knew Videl was not suspicious but jealous.

As they arrived at the stadium, the first thing the demi-saiyan and his two companions had to fight through was a crowd of girls at least as long and wide as a football field. Eresa was more than a little annoyed, but totally forgot when she saw the reason. The crowd had formed around a cadre of security guards, all of whom looked like they'd be more at home in a WWF ring wearing spandex shorts then in gray and black business suits and ties. The guards were flanking one figure who was a young man with straight black hair down to his jawline; the hair was parted perfectly in the middle, making it look like two black waterfalls. He was wearing black converse high-tops and a pair of faded but tight-fitting jeans, and a gray flannel sweatshirt that molded his flat chest and abs perfectly. "Oh … my … god … …. … it's Sev!" Eresa squealed out loud enough that everyone within ten feet of her had to spot and cover their ears. Poor Gohan nearly passed out from the pain in his ears.

Videl was trying to make sense of her friend's behavior, as Eresa was now bouncing up and down and gripping her arm none too gently. "Eresa, will you let go of me and get a grip?" said Videl but had to admit, having a superstar the caliber of Sev showing up was something even she never expected. He was actually supposed to be from somewhere close to here, but he did most of his touring in Europe and America, and only rarely came back to Japan every now and then.

By this time, Gohan had managed to recover his equilibrium, and after making sure he hadn't suffered any residual hearing loss, he looked over to where Erasa and Videl were looking. "_**Hey**_**, **_**I know that face**__" _he thought_ before saying a considerably high tone_ "Seventeen?" The android, of course, had hearing that nearly matched Gohan's, and he was easily able to pick out where the voice came from who'd spoken his real name.

"Gohan," Seventeen called out. Seventeen then gestured for the Son boy to come over to him. Gohan being Gohan, he walked right up to the android without a second thought. What he failed to notice, was, of course, that everyone in the immediate area, including Videl and Eresa, were now trying to figure out just how this guy knew the world's best rockstar.

"17! Wow, I had no idea that you were going to be here!" exclaimed Gohan

The shorter android gave Gohan his trademark half-smile before saying "Well, my sister called me a while back and happened to mention that you might be getting married soon, and I figured I might as well be here for the wedding." Even though Seventeen seldom laughed, Gohan could swear he heard maniacal laughter akin to Vegeta's ringing through his ears.

Gohan shuddered. They were _all_ out to get him. Next thing you know Freiza and Cell would show up as snack vendors, and the Ginyu force would be contracted as a pit band. "Gohan," the Saiyan heard behind him just before he was viciously seized and spun around, only to face the glaring face of Videl, "You know Sev?" she asked

"Uh, well, that is …. Uh?" stammered Gohan who was at a loss for words

Before he left, Seventeen quietly told Gohan that they'd be watching him and not to screw up if he could help it.

Thinking the worst was over, Gohan wiped the sweat off of his brow and was about to continue on towards the food stalls when he was yanked around by an enraged Videl.

"Gohan! You know Sev?" asked Videl again this time wanting an answer

"Uh, yeah, see, we kinda met seven years ago, and his sister is my dad's best friend's wife, and …" was all Gohan said until he was cut off by Videl and Eresa

"What! You mean you know Sev's family?" the two girls said in unison

"Yeah, he has a sister, and brother-in-law, and a niece who's about 5 now." replied the demi saiyan

"Why didn't you say anything about this before?" said Videl. The look on Videl's face promised that no explanation would make up for Gohan's failure to disclose this kind of information.

"Yeah, cutie, how come you never mentioned knowing the biggest rockstar on the planet?" yelled Eresa who at this point was more interested in checking out all the cute muscle-bound guys that kept walking by, but Gohan's knowing Sev did pique her interest just a bit.

"Rockstar?" said a clueless Gohan

"Yeah, he's put out, like, ten albums already, and all of them have reached platinum status or above!" said Eresa

"Oh", was all Gohan could add. After that statement, any further discussion of the subject seemed useless to everyone, so they just continued to move on.

( Oh and just for those of you who are a bit confused, in my story Seventeen is a good guy, is close to the Z Fighters and is also the most famous rockstar on the planet.)

And I know that I could write out all the tournament fights but lets just get to the fun part.

- The final match-

The spectators stood and stomped their feet as they shot up their fists together, all chanting the  
well-known fighter's name.

"*Hercule*! *Hercule*! *Hercule*!"

"I can't hear you!" said the announcer

The announcer egged them on, and the cries became louder.

From the far side of the stadium, two doors slid open to reveal the man himself who stood triumphantly as the platform that he stood on was raised. The crowd screamed even louder as the man suddenly began to pose in various positions, then stopped to flip off the raised platform and land evenly on the fighting ring.  
He turned and let loose a loud roar, which was replied with several attempts of the audience to do the same, then he turned to walk forward.

Gohan's eyes widened as he looked at the man before him. He hadn't changed at all. He was still huge,cocky, and hairy.

The announcer stepped between them as Hercule grabbed his cloak and yanked it off.

"Here's to all you ladies, hehe! *Rawwwr*!" said the clown ( guess who)

He threw out the cloak to the audience and the satisfying sounds of several thunks of fainting women reached his ears. Hercule then turned back to both Saiyaman and the announcer before cracking his knuckles.

"Here we go, folks, this is it...! The fight, for the title of the Satan Tournament Champion!" yelled the announcer.

Gohan tried to surpress a laugh as he watched Hercule stop in his tracks and strike a pose, both arms raised and flexing with his feet planted apart. This got a roar from the audience in response. With a satisfiedgrunt the man righted himself and walked over to where Gohan was waiting while the announcer stood a distance away.

"I'm going to tear you up, kid! You should've stayed home!" yelled Hercule grinning a savage grin. He hadn't had the experience to see the Great Saiyaman in action,but had assumed he'd be as easy to beat as the fighters from the previous years.

Gohan kept his head lowered as a half-smile spread across his lips. He was clear to go all out against the man that stood before him. He remembered how said Videl that she wished someone would win against him in the fight. She said that he was getting too cocky and was running around with too many girls most of whom were half his age.

The announcer raised the loudspeaker to his mouth and put one hand in the air then yelled

"Who's gonna win this baby? Will it be Hercule, the man who defeated Cell ( cough… cough… cough) or the city's new super hero who fights crime on the streets? Let's get ready to see some action, people!"

The referee remained standing by the sidelines but still raised his hand as he looked to each fighter.  
Within several seconds, he swept his hand back down and the foghorn sounded. The fight began.

"Look, Gohan's up!" said Tien along with the Z Fighters who were watching from the stands

Goten jumped onto the top of his seat and started waving both of his hands while screaming his older brother's name, Chibi Trunks was getting ready to do the same until he noticed his father's steady glare. Chichi sat up, eyes wide as she looked down at the platform, examining both of the fighters. Realizing who her son's opponent was, a sly grin spread across her face as she stood, raising both arms and stomping her feet.

"Go Saiyaman! Beat the living heck out of him!" yelled the daughter of the Ox King

Android 18 smiled slightly as she watched the announcer pump up the crowd as Krillin continued stuffing his mouth with popcorn.

"Come on, Saiyaman, show him your stuff!" screamed Bulma from her seat next to Chichi as she cheered enthusiastically. The Z gang already knew what the result of the battle would be, and they didn't think they'd be proved wrong.

On the platform, both Hercule and Gohan remained in the same place where they'd began, staring eachother down. Hercule had the same smirk on his face as before. He hadn't seen Gohan fight, and was confident that he'd win the match easily. There wasn't a human around who could beat him, right? Or maybe not. Unfortunately, for Hercule though it's just too bad Gohan wasn't human.

Breathing in a breath of air, Gohan took a slow step forward. Slow for him, at least. Hercule jumped back then pounced forward, roaring as he brought his fist up to move it towards the saiyan's face. The half-saiyan stepped back, then knelt, bringing his knee up so that it came into contact with the man's stomach. Hercule grunted, and keeled back as he brought up his fist, attempting to cuff Gohan in the chin.  
Gohan stopped the attack by blocking it with the palm of his hand, then took several steps back, watching Hercule.

Hercule blinked, then grinned before letting out a loud roar. The crowd screamed and whistled as he smiled triumphantly, gasping as he sucked in quick breaths of air. Gohan smirked, bending his head slightly.

Hercule thought he was winning, but what he didn't know was that the Great Saiyaman wasn't even trying.

Gohan relaxed, then stepped back as he raised his ki level slowly. He'd humor the man for awhile, and at least not make it look too easy for him. With that, he leapt forward, doing a partial twist in midair as he charged towards Hercule.

Videl let the curtain slip from her fingers as she leaned back, sighing. The Great Saiyaman was fighting her Dad. She really wanted the superhero to beat him even if this meant Videl had to marry The Great Saiyaman but she didn't think he could. After all, her father was the man who defeated Cell (cough… cough….cough) and The Great Saiyaman used tricks that were similar to those people who lost to Cell (cough… cough….cough). Winning another tournament would just boost her Dad's ego even higher.

"**At this rate, he might start expecting me to bow to him everytime I pass or something. He already thinks that he deserves all those cheers out there for doing all this stuff that is just for publicity.**" thought Videl

She let out a quiet breath as she crossed both arms and let her head roll back, so that it was resting against the wall. She remained silent for several minutes, eyelids slowly falling until they were closed, when a loud voice woke her.

"Hey, Videl!" yelled Eresa

"Huh?!" said Videl

Videl jerked up, almost falling off her chair as she recovered, then looked to the source of the noise. Relaxing, she leaned back again.

"Oh, hey, Erasa." she said

Videl leaned forward, peering through the curtain at her dad and The Great Saiyaman, keeping her gaze on The Great Saiyaman for several seconds until she pulled back again, sighing. Erasa tilted her head to the side and put a finger to her temple, confused. Suddenly, her lips broke into a sly smile.

"You like him?" teased Eresa

"What, my dad? Of course I do! I mean, I have to love him, he's my dad..." muttered the girl as she stood, dusting off her shirt.

"No! Not your Dad... I meant The Great Saiyaman, or whatever." said Eresa

Videl froze, turning her head to look at Eresa, a look of surprise on her face. It changed to that of nervousness.

"What, him? No way.. I mean he does great stuff for everyone and everything, but I don't like him as anything past friends, he's alright, but not that alright..." replied Videl

"Is it just like the way you like Gohan?"continued Eresa, knowing Videl was probably lying.

"What!?" yelled Videl

Eresa stopped, running a hand over her short blonde hair, grinning widely. She could tell that Videl liked them, she was as red as a tomato. Clicking her tongue, she winked as she looked out at The Great Saiyaman, making it obvious enough that Videl would see the look easily.

Videl looked at her friend, feeling a deep blush creep up her cheeks. She tried to choke out a retort but only managed to stammer out a few incoherent words, then gave up on all resistance. Erasa had a tendency to guess most things about her, and it was pointless to try to make her believe otherwise. She looked outside as she noticed Erasa do so, and kept her eyes locked on The Great Saiyaman. She allowed a small smile to appear.

Erasa didn't know that the two guys she liked were actually the same person. Neither did Videl herself. Not yet at least.

"Yeah, Great Saiyaman! You can do it!" Chichi cheered loudly while both Goten and Chibi Trunks stood on their seats, waving their arms while they jumped up and down, yelling wildly.

Vegeta and Mirai Trunks raised their heads to glare at the two kids and made a loud grunt each before lowering their heads again. The noise was getting annoying. "Couldn't the brat of Kakarott just win the fight and bring all the screaming to an end?" scowled Vegeta

Bulma raised her eyebrow suspiciously as she looked at her mate, noticing his look of distaste for the cheering. She quickly tapped into their bond, arguing with him to not be so sulky. In the end, as always, she won the fight, and he forced himself to look at least a little happy, and to even give out a few words of praise about the young Super Saiyan.

"Go Gohan."

Bulma grinned widely at him as she heard him mutter the words, then nudged him lightly with his elbow.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" said Bulma

"Don't push it, woman." said Vegeta

Smirking, Prince Vegeta's mate turned back so that she was looking out to the platform, and started to cheer once again. She knew that, even if he tended to deny it, Vegeta really did want Gohan to win, even though it was obvious that the prince wanted to intervene at some points.

Gohan, it looked like, had already gained the upper hand.

Hovering above Hercule's retreating form, the Saiyan pummeled him with punches, mostly directed towards his chest where it shouldn't effect him too much. Gohan smirked as he watched the surprised man back up slowly, eyes wide as he tried to block as many of the attacks as possible.

Gohan was going at a slow pace for him, and wasn't using anywhere near his full strength. He decided to save it for later (not that he would need it or would he) and to at least make it look like he had to work pretty hard to defeat Hercule. He didn't want to make Videl's father look bad in front of a huge audience of people that had come to respect and admire him.

Gohan drew back, landing on the ground softly, then stepped forward, slowly, as he saw Hercule stand and let out a low growl. The boy gave a short laugh that he hoped wasn't heard by Hercule, and pulled up both of his fists in a defensive stance. He couldn't help but feel overconfident, as he thought up an image of him winning.

Hercule gasped as he watched the masked teen before him. Somehow, someway, the kid had trained enough to get to his level, possibly surpass it. He couldn't let himself be beaten in front of so many people by some teenager that was still new to the scene! If he needed to, he'd resort to 'aiding' himself. A sly grin spreading over his face, he placed one hand into the front of his shirt as his hand rested on several pouches. With that, he ran forward, yelling, and whipped out one of his hands holding the pouches, flinging it directly at the Great Saiyaman while using the same hand to try and punch him.

Blinking, Gohan watched as Hercule charged, then smiled as he remained standing, and feigned a look of surprise. He was going to let the guy get a hit in; at least he wouldn't look so bad. Bracing himself, he lowered his ki level enough so that he'd probably fall backwards when hit. What he didn't expect, however, was the small brown pack that came flying directly at his face. Drawing back, he looked to Hercule and saw his fist coming towards his face, and remembering he was going to let himself get hit, he didn't move. By doing this, he got slammed hard in the nose with a rattling punch, and the packet hit him directly in the eyes.

Gasping, he fell over backwards as he rubbed his eyes furiously with his knuckles. The pack had exploded on impact, and a white powder had poured into his eyes. And it stung like hell. Shaking his head, he tried to open one eye, finding it incredibly painful and his sight was still blurry. Staggering, he stood and almost fell over backwards as he tried to steady himself. Something was very wrong.

He raised his head to squint at Hercule, and saw the man waving his arms and laughing, his back to the boy. Hercule had assumed that the punch had knocked him out. Snarling, Gohan reached forward and swung a wild punch towards Hercule's head as he started to hover, hitting him in the upper back instead.

With a surprised yelp, Hercule fell forward and landed on his face. Turning his head, he looked behind him, and saw an overly pissed off Saiyaman. Coughing, he crawled to his feet, and smirked. The pepper had done its work ( oh and the pepper contains chemicals which end up lowering Gohan's power level drasticly But don't worry cause Gohan is over a billion times stronger than Hercule. I did this to make the fight a bit more enjoyable to read) he could tell by his opponent's actions that he was having a hard time balancing and seeing anything. His win would be a lot more easier, now.

Without making a noise, he leapt forward and slammed a powerful kick into Gohan's ribs, then brought up his other fist to hook him on the other side of the rib. He frowned as he realized there was no snap, and pulled back, shaking his fist a bit. He hated how the boy had managed to train up enough that it felt like he was hitting pure rock.

Gohan felt the impact of a blow on one side, then the other. Coughing, he yanked back his form to try and avoid anymore hits. Fortunately, from his blurry vision, he could still see that the body in front of him was now waiting for any possible retaliation he might've had. Sighing, Gohan let his ki level rise steadily. If Hercule was going to go to other measures to try and win, so was he. Trying to wipe more of the substance out of his eyes, he reached forward and jetted to the side, doing a full 360 as he hovered in midair, his heel coming into contact with Hercule's shoulder.

Yelling angrily, Hercule leapt back and rubbed his left shoulder grumpily. The kid's abilities to fly was giving him an advantage. The man sighed as he slipped his hand into the front of his shirt again. He had plenty of means of backup, and if necessary, he'd use every one of them to get what he wanted. After all, Hercule got whatever he wanted, right? He wasn't going to give up that privilage anytime soon.

Grinning wildly, the man stepped forward and swept his foot up at Gohan's hovering form and hit him easily in the back of the knee. Falling forward, the Saiyan tried to open his eyes to see what Hercule's next move would be. He was slightly surprised as he saw another packet coming his way, and immediately clamped his eyes shut.

Hercule smirked as he threw a punch at Gohan's face, and hit him in the lower jaw. The Great Saiyaman  
had thought that he was throwing another pepper bag at him, to mess up his sight even more. No, the packet contained other ingredients, so that he'd have a different problem.

Gohan suddenly felt his breath come short as he breathed in, and he gasped, letting himself drop from his hovering state to stand unsteadily on the ground, backing up. Whatever Hercule had put in the second pack, it had nothing to do with his eyes. Now the man was trying to ruin his endurance, so that he wouldn't be able to function as well. A Saiyan had great endurance, but without air, it wouldn't help too much.

Grunting, Gohan raised both of his hands defensively, then charged forward, knowing his attack would probably miss. But he wasn't going to let Hercule off anymore. Soon enough, he'd power up enough that it would probably be impossible for the man to do anything about it.

"WHAT?!" Chichi roared furiously as she grabbed the sides of her chair, almost ripping it up in the process.

"Who in the *hell* does he think he is!" Android 18 had noticed the small flying objects, thanks to her improved sight. And she could tell that whatever was in them, it was enough to make Gohan stagger around and look completely weak.

Bulma blinked several times as she registered the information, and had to restrain herself from yelling at Vegeta to get his ass down to the ring to beat the living heck out of Hercule. Her mind was cursing loudly and she was flushed with anger. Looking at Vegeta, she could tell by the pained look on his face that he was getting the bad end of her anger. Taking in a sharp breath, she forced herself to calm down, and watched as her mate slowly relaxed from his tense state. She was ready to kill, but didn't want to injure Vegeta's 'ears' anymore. Smiling sheepishly at him as he glowered at her, she looked back to the platfrom.

She watched as her friend's son barely avoided a fierce kick to the head, and was knocked to the side by a punch.

Bulma found herself getting angry again. She looked away, and tried to concentrate on restraining Chichi from running towards the ring instead of the fight.

Krillin let his jaw hang open as pieces of popcorn fell from it, as the bag of popcorn in his hand was immediately snatched by Goten and Chibi Trunks. Goten and Chibi Trunks, who were completely oblivious to what was happening in the fight and the adult's anger, ended up eating most of the food and then throwing the rest at random people. 18 had fortunately remained calm in the midst of all the other's anger. She bent her head, face remaining emotionless, but thoughts raging through her mind that she hoped weren't being heard by Krillin. She had  
enough confidence that Gohan would win the fight in the end, but she hated Hercule's attempts to win at any expense.

The Z crew watched on with the other awed spectators, who were unaware to the cheats that Hercule had resorted to. The stadium was booming with cheers and whistles.

"Hey... what's going on out there? Major racket." yelled Eresa

Eresa covered her ears with both hands and shut both eyes, frowning. Videl blinked and turned from her seat, drawing the curtain back enough so that she could see what was going on on the fighting platform.

Her father was in the process of beating the crap out of Gohan, known to the audience as the Great Saiyaman.

Videl stiffled a cry as she watched The Great Saiyaman movements. Something was obviously wrong with him she knew from past experiences that his attacks were normally fluid and quick, even when he was straining himself. Instead, they were erratic and random, and he was being hit a lot more than normal.

The girl realized that she'd never seen him in the state. It could've been that her dad was so strong that The Great Saiyaman was weakening; he could've looked like that when he was coming to an end. Or, it could've been something else... The thought was immediately pushed out of her mind as she continued to watch the fight. She should've known that her father was going to win. It was hopeless to hope that anyone could beat him.

Videl thought that The Great Saiyaman maybe could've, if he'd really been training. But, in the end, it seemed that her father was definately the strongest person in the world, and he wasn't going to lose his place to the so called superhero that was both the Great Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter.

Sighing inwardly, the girl let the curtains fall back again as she turned to face her friend, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Looks like... daddy's going to win. Again." mumbled a sad Videl

Gohan let himself fly backwards as a powerful punch came into contact with his tensed stomach. The teen felt himself shaking, and not only from the powder that had messed up his breathing. Because of all the hits he had taken, and the chemicals, he found himself getting dizzier each passing second, and a feeling he hadn'd expected to appear in the tournament. He was weakening.

Somehow, after so many blows, Hercule had managed to lower Gohan's ki level without realizing it. The boy shook his head as he gripped his hands, drawing back. Hercule wasn't anywhere near as powerful as Cell and yet he couldn't win? He shook his head again. Hercule, however, was using other ways so that it'd look like he was just the better fighter. Ways that Gohan didn't have a way of defending himself against.

He felt another punch hit him in the side of the face, and coughed as two arms wound around his neck and yanked him back, so that he was suspended partially in midair, in a headlock. A voice spoke to him quietly and gruffly.

"Now... You know you're going to lose, kid. How about making things easy and just.. giving up? I'll even give you a bit of money.. Believe me, it's a win-win situation. What do you  
say?" enquired Hercule

Gohan felt himself coming close to a black out as the thought turned over in his mind. If he gave up, then he would still get some money for his family, and he'd get enough reorganization. And many people wouldn't be put down to see their so-called hero lose to an adolescent. It would be better for him if he just gave up.

Struggling, he began to choke out his response.

"Don't count on it." he yelled

Gohan grabbed Hercule's arms and, with a sudden burst of power, flung the older man over his head onto the platform's surface. Jumping up so that he hovered, Gohan snarled quietly as he powered up quickly, increasing his ki level as fast as possible.

Hercule stood, a surprised look on his face that changed to one of eager overconfidence.

"I was sort of hoping you'd say that, kid. I've been needing a way to let out some stress." said Hercule

Gohan ignored his comment and continued powering up, feeling himself coming to the brink of his strength. As he closed his eyes, a golden aura exploded around him, and he felt the transformation to Super Saiyan take place. His hair shot up as they formed blonde spikes, and his eyes glowed as his muscles flexed under the loose gi. For several seconds he kept his head bent and arms to the sides as he let the final stages of the transformation wash over him. Once he knew it was completely over, they slid open again, revealing a surprised Hercule.

"What! You look just like those guys... yellow..." muttered Hercule

The man stopped in midsentence as his eyes started to bulge out of his head. Gasping, he tried to regain his composure before the audience thought anything was wrong. He shook his head and stanced again, roaring loudly.

"Those were just tricks! Don't think you're going to use tricks to get past me!" yelled Hercule

Gohan's mouth slowly turned up in a small smirk. Without warning, he shot forward, a flash of gold. His fist lightly grazed Hercule's cheek. Then, turning, he lashed out his foot into the man's stomach, making him keel over in pain.

The chemicals were still affecting him, but he'd still be able to fight better in this stage. Even if his aim was off, he could managed a few hits now and then.

Squinting slightly, he saw Hercule's fist come flying at him, a counterattack. Gohan caught it neatly with his palm, then started to slowly apply pressure to it, grinning from ear to ear as he heard the surprised gasp and cursing which was coming from Hercule.

Relaxing his hand, he released Hercule's fist, then stepped forward, drawing his hand back then whipping it out again, hitting Hercule in the chest with a palm strike. Stepping forward again, he placed his foot behind one of Hercule's legs then elbowed him in the chest again as he straightened his leg, his shin hitting the inside of the man's knee.

Falling forward as he cursed wildly, Hercule caught himself on his hands, then scrambled forward to narrowly avoid a punch that could've broken his spinal cord.

Gohan raised his head and slowly pulled his fist out from the large indentation he'd made on the arena's surface, then smiled again, satisfied by the look of utter terror on Hercule's face.

What was really scaring the man who had supposedly defeated Cell was that the kid was grinning all the time. Maybe if it looked like he was actually trying or something, or if he was at least not looking so damn happy, he wouldn't be scared. But the kid looked like he had a few differences to settle. And it looked like he wouldn't mind settling it over Hercule's disembodied form.

Stumbling to the side, Hercule found himself on the defensive as Gohan whipped punches in his direction. Gohan realized that they probably wouldn't hit; but until his vision cleared for a little, he wanted to keep Hercule on his toes so that he wouldn't be able to sneak up on him and get in a hit.

There, the chemicals were partially cleared from one eye. Closing the other and opening the cleared eye wider, he growled as he grabbed Hercule by the shoulders and yanked him forward, then brought up his knee to connect with the man's stomach. Releasing him, he shot out his hand to uppercut him on the chin, sending him flying backwards. His vision went back to being unclear then.

With a grunt, Hercule felt himself landing on his stomach on the platform. He coughed as he started to slowly pull himself to his feet, trying to ignore the fact that he wasn't going to win. His stomach felt like it was on fire, and was slowly dulling into a numb pain. His chin had already gotten to the numb stage, fortunately. From the traces of blood on the platform's surface, it looked like he had lost a tooth or something. Finally standing, he turned, wiping the blood off of his mouth. One more trick would have to save him. Just one more, maybe, if he could get it past that kid.

Slipping his hand into his shirt, he started to run forward, roaring all the way.

Gohan watched the man run towards him, at what he believed was an incredibly slow pace. That man's ego allowed him to do the stuff that would kill him in a fight to the death. Fortunately for him, Gohan wasn't the kill-whoever-annoys-you type.

Shuddering a bit, his Super Saiyan form wavering, he realized that he had moved on from like to another stage. Gohan couldn't fully identify it yet, but he knew it was something that he should try to figure out, later.

The Great Saiyaman was jarred out of his thoughts as he focused on the battle again, seeing Hercule was about to hit him. He smirked and crossed both arms and stood tall, eyelids falling partially closed. Closed enough so that it looked like he wasn't watching, but open enough that he noticed the small package in Hercule's hand.

So, the world's savior was going to try and use chemicals to beat him again.

He let the man continue to charge, and he let himself be hit with one of the punches. But before the other hand could make contact, the one holding the pack of chemicals, his hand shot out, grabbing it and stopping it in midair.

Hercule roared again, trying to push forward with his fist as his mind raced furiously.

"**Damn kid! He caught on! I can't let everyone know what I've been doing.**" thought Hercule

Gohan yanked the hand forward and used his other hand to pry Hercule's fist open. Once it was, he grabbed the package and slipped it into his belt. He couldn't let the audience know that Hercule was cheating the entire time, otherwise Videl's family name would become a mockery at school.

Twisting to the side, Gohan grabbed Hercule from behind. With a grunt, Gohan yanked up on Hercule's hand and flung him towards the perimeter of the platform.

"**I think I threw him hard enough... well, if I didn't, I'll just go over there and knock him out.**" thought Gohan

Hercule landed on a horde of screaming, adolescent girls, who immediately grabbed him and started cooing sympathetically over his injuries. The crowd stayed silent for several seconds, then started to scream wildly.

Half of the crowd was concerned about Hercule, the other half was more interested in the contester who had defeated him.

The announcer, still shocked, stared at the Great Saiyaman who was still standing on the platform, returning to his usual character; the boy was blushing and waving with one hand as the other was tucked behind his head, flashing a big Son smile for all the crowd to see. Some girls fainted at the sight; he could tell by the thunks that sounded from the audience.

"Ah... um..." mumbled the announcer

The announcer yanked the loudspeaker up to his mouth.

"And there you have it, folks! The new champion of the Satan Tournament is the new superhero on the block, is no one but The Great Saiyaman himself!"

The crowd continued to roar and cheer, some giving a standing ovation as roses and other things were thrown down to the platform. Gohan smiled again, a bit shyly this time, then flew off heading home at full speed to get rid of those chemicals.

" Well Piccolo should we follow him?" said Goku

" Sure, the kid can wait for a day to get his mate." Replied the namek as the two former enemies got off the stadium roof ( where they had been watching the match from ) and flew towards the 439 mountain area.

End of Chapter 9

Please rate and review I would like to see what you guys think about this story


	10. Hercule Strikes Again

Gohan and Videl. The way it should have been.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or anything related with it.

Chapter 10 : Hercule strikes again

It was the day after the tournament and all the Z Fighters were gathered at Capsule Corp. Yes all of them Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chichi, Bulma, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Chibi Trunks, Seventeen, Eighteen, Piccolo, Dende, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu and Master Roshi. ( Oh and please let me know I missed out any of the Z Fighter's names and I will add them in.)

The reason was simple, Hercule had to talk about the tournament at a press conference which would be broadcasted live on television so everyone wanted to see it.

At 2 in the afternoon the goof ( guess who ) walked into the news room.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mister Satan who is going to talk about the tournament yesterday." said the host.

"Thank you announcer guy. I suppose I should tell you all about the tournament now." says Hercule.

"Hecule based on the rules of the rules of tournament , due to the fact that you lost, you have to give your daughter's hand in marriage to the man who defeated you yesterday." says the host.

" I know something you don't. You see yesterday I had a nasty stomach virus which only let me use 5 percent my maximum strength." says Hercule before handing some medical reports to the host.

The host then reads and examines the reports.

" Ladies and gentlemen in a shocking turn of events it appears that our champ was suffering from a severe stomach virus. And it is also with great pleasure that I wish to inform you that Mister Satan is still the strongest person on the planet." says the host.

" **Lucky I made those fake reports before I came here.**" thought Hercule

"So Mister Satan what are you going to do about the tournament now?" asks the host

" You see because I had a stomach virus, he was able to defeat me in my severely weakened state. But if I was at full power, I would have crushed that wimp. In fact he cheated by using those silly tricks. So that means that he is not qualified to marry my daughter." replies Hercule

" Time to die Satan. No one mocks the saiyans" says Vegeta who had gone Super Saiyan due to the fact that he was seething with rage form what he had just seen.

People would have been making arrangements for Hercule's funeral right now if a Super Saiyan 3 Goku wasn't restraining Vegeta right now.

"Just let it go Vegeta and let's move on" says Gohan

"Fine brat, that fools offspring is your mate not mine." scowls Vegeta before stomping out of the room in rage.

- The next day at Orange Star High –

(Let's just say that the people at school were to upset about not winning the tournament so no one wanted to talk about it.)

It was lunch time and Gohan was sitting under a tree thinking on what he should do.

"**Man this is getting really out of hand, I need help but if I ask my mom she'll go all grandbabies on me and if I tell Bulma she'll probably blab to mom who will still go all grandbabies on me. Let's see: who is a girl at school, who I can trust and won't blab this to Videl or mom. I know Lime**" thought Gohan

So with that Gohan went in search for Lime, he still had 30 minutes to find Lime and talk to her. After a while of searching he found Lime sitting near the bleachers.

"**There she is!**" thought Gohan "Hey Lime, can I talk to you for a sec?" said Gohan.

"Yeah, sure Gohan" replied Lime

"Alone?" said Gohan while stressing the word to make sure that Lime knew he was serius

"Why Lime is he your boyfriend?' a raven-haired student snickered

"No he's just a friend" replied Lime

Before she could continue Gohan dragged her to the roof.

- Up on the roof -

They decided to sit in front of each other on the far side of the school roof and after a few minutes of silence Gohan finally got the courage to spill his guts out to Lime.

"Ok Lime, I think I have a problem" said Gohan

"What's the problem?" asked Lime

"I think I like am having a problem with a girl…. " said Gohan before he was cut off

"Ooo Gohan! Your I love with someone! Who is it?" asked Lime

"Well its uhhh…Videl and no we are not in love, it just after the recent events things are getting complicated." replied Gohan

"Knowing your family it probably is" replied Lime

"Yeah that's the problem" said Gohan

"Wow, I don't know what to say" replied Lime

"What do you think I should do?" asked Gohan

"Well I'm not sure." Replied Lime

"But maybe I can come up with a plan on how you can get closer to Videl so she won't give you so much trouble.

"What do you mean?" asked Gohan

- Meanwhile -

"Hey Eresa, I was meaning to ask you was that Gohan who left right before we came?" asked Videl

"Yeah, he had to go meet a friend" replied Eresa

"I wonder who he had to go meet?" asked Videl

"Probably as a giant brain" replied Sharpner

Then the boy started laughing hysterically.

"Hey don't make fun of Gohan!" screamed Eresa

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Hey Videl is that your watch?" asked Eresa

Videl then was thrown out of her thoughts to answer her watch.

"Go ahead chief." said Videl

"Videl we need your help with a bank robbery at downtown Satan City! Please hurry!" replied the chief

"I'll be right there! Ok guys got to go" said Videl

"Ok there is only 10 minutes left in lunch anyway." said her two friends in unison

"Bye!" said Videl as she ran to the roof

"Bye!" they said simultaneously

A couple seconds later Eresa noticed that Videl forgot her cell phone.

"Would you look at that, she forgot her cell phone again. I go give it to her" said Eresa while chasing after Videl.

-Back up on the roof…-

"Yeah you're right; well I'm sorry Gohan I don't know what you should do" said Lime

"Its ok, well thanks for trying Lime" replied Gohan

"No problem" said Lime

So with that the two friends gave each other a hug

- a few seconds later -

Videl appeared up on the roof and saw Gohan hugging a girl. She didn't want to interrupt the moment, so she just kept quiet.

- A few more seconds later –

Eresa appeared and noticed Videl looking at something. So she looked too. She was shocked to find Gohan hugging a girl. She stepped closer to Videl and whispered:

"Gohan sure is a lady's man. Huh Videl?" said Eresa

After a couple seconds Videl answered.

"Yeah a real lady's man" said Videl sadly

Clearing her throat Eresa finally got the 2 'lovebirds' attention.

Both 'lovebirds' turned around to see a smirking Eresa and a stunned Videl.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked Gohan

Eresa trying to remember what she came here for accidentally looked at her hand and said

"Oh right. Videl here's your cell phone. You better hurry the chief needed you urgently."

Eresa handed her the cell phone and Videl gladly took it.

"Right…later" Videl said as she uncapsulated her helicopter and raced toward the bank.

"Yeah so since when have you two been going out?" asked Eresa

"What?" asked Gohan

"We aren't going out!" replied Lime

"But I just saw you guys hugging" said Lime

"So? Haven't you hugged Videl before? That doesn't mean you guys are going out does it?" said Lime

"Yeah we've known each other since we were 11 in case you forgot so we are really close friends" said Gohan

Then the bell rang indicating it was time for the next class so the teenagers headed down the stairs and off to their next class.

This afternoon they had gym and what was on the agenda for gym?

It was martial arts.

Gohan was going to fight against Sharpner. After the class was informed that there was going to be a special teacher coming over to teach them martial arts last week Sharpner But this wasn't what worried him. If he fought him he might do some serious damage to Sharpner and that was not something he wanted to do. The guys already hated Gohan because he was constantly outdoing them in every sport and every test. If he humiliated Sharpner in martial arts that wouldn't help his reputation with the guys, not that it could get much worse though.

On the other hand, Sharpner was really starting to irritate him.

Gohan quickly and headed to the gym. On his way there he was stopped by Eresa who wa already there because she left the roof earlier than Gohan and Lime

"Hi Gohan, I hear your fighting Sharpner this afternoon. Don't worry if he beats you, he is an excellent fighter and he's been doing it for a while now" said Erasa. Gohan was really annoyed now. Now he just wanted to turn into a Super Saiyan and snap Sharpner's neck. He didn't notice that he was about to turn Super Saiyan from the amount of anger that he was feeling. Then a he felt Lime's hand on his shoulder and he realized he needed to calm down. He breathed slowly and looked around to see that Eresa had left and the hall was deserted and that the 2 of them were the only ones there.

He then realized he and his friend were five minutes late and that their teacher would be merciless if they didn't get a move on. So he carried Lime in his arms and he ran as fast as he could (which is, as we all know, really fast) to the gym. Gohan put lime down as the they approached the door of the gym. They entered the gym to find that the teacher wasn't there yet.

Inside the gym they met by Mirai Trunks.

"Hey you two. Is everything ok? I felt Gohan power spiking like crazy a few moments ago." asked Trunks

"Gohan here got mad when Eresa talked about Sharpner and nearly went Super Saiyan so I had to calm him down. Then he realized we were late so he carried me and ran here" said Lime

"Alright then that's okay. You two really had me worried there." said Trunks

Gohan sighed and went and got ready for his match. He got into his orange and blue gi (he wore it because it was better than fighting in short shorts) and saw the teacher was still not there. He looked around to see Sharpner walking over to him. His blood started to boil from the very sight of him.

"Hey, mountain boy, I'll try not to hurt you too bad this afternoon. I'll end it quickly, for your sake" Sharpner said with a superior smirk on his face. Behind him were a few of his friends. "I am going to humiliate you out there" said Sharpner

"We'll see just who is humiliated, Sharpner" replied Gohan, with a serious look on his face.

"Uh-Oh, look out, his gonna go and use his mountain powers on us boys, quick, let's get out of here" laughed Sharpner. His friends followed suit.

Just as Gohan's saiyan instincts were kicking in, the teacher turned up.

"Okay class, I am your teacher for today" said a man in an orange gi.

Just then the principle Mr. Mike walked in and introduced the man.

"Students, this is Krillin. He was a two time semi finalist at the world martial arts tournament. So he is a very ecperienced martial artist." said the principle before walking out of the room.

"Alright class. Today I want to see what is your level of martial arts first" said Krillin

"Alright Gohan since I know you are the strongest here why don't you fight first. Go ahead and choose your opponent" said Krillin

After Krillin finished his sentence, whispers could be heard around the class on how Gohan knew yet another famous person.

( This made Videl even more suspicious of Gohan. Let's just say that she handled two very weak robbers very quickly and since the crime scene was near her school she was able to make it back super quick. )

"Alright Sharpner, if you accept this challenge then please step forward" said Krillin

"Sure, as long as mountain boy over here isn't about to head for the hills" smirked Sharpner.

"It's on now Sharpner!" seethed Gohan.

Sharpner climbed into the ring, taking his time and posing every chance he got. Gohan stood there, puzzled, watching the exhibition.

"Well, mountain boy, wont you join me" called Sharpner once he was finished his Hercule-like show. Gohan snapped out of the trance of utter hate he had gotten himself into and slowly started to climb into the ring.

" Try not to injure him too badly Gohan." teased Lime

" Shut it lady, I'm the one that's gonna win this fight." Screamed Sharpner

" If you manage to beat him I will be your personal servent for a year. Not that you stand a chance though." laughed Lime.

"I hope you enjoy cooking for me." mocked Sharpner

Lime was about to answer Sharpner back when she felt an elbow nudging her. She looked around to see Mirai Trunks who gave her a look that said " Leave Sharpner alone, he's not worth it."

"Sorry." whispered Lime

" It's alright. Don't worry about it" replied Mirai Trunks

-Back in the ring-

"Well, are you ready yet Sharpner" asked Gohan.

"Y-you don't scare me G-Gohan" he stuttered. DING! The bell rang and Sharpner ran forward and threw hundreds of punches, all hitting Gohan directly. When Sharpner stood back he realized he had done nothing.

"Okay, now its my turn" said Gohan as an evil smile spread over his face. Then it was over. In a split second Gohan had knocked Sharpner out and jumped out of the ring. He touched down as Krillin scrambled into the ring to resuscitate Sharpner.

" Gohan you didn't have to hit him so hard you know." said Krillin

"Sorry." Replied Gohan

Gohan then calmly went and got changed into his regular clothes.

End of Chapter 10

Next time : Chapter 11 : The history assignment from hell

Please rate and review I would like to see what you guys think about this story


	11. The History Assignment from Hell

Gohan and Videl The way it should have been.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or anything related with it.

Chapter 11 : The history assignment from hell

- The next day-

As Gohan was flying to school he looked at his watch that housed the unique scientific breakthrough that could transform his regular clothes into his alter ego, Saiyaman.

"**Guess I am early today.**" Gohan thought as he came upon Satan City.

"**It doesn't look like there is any crime this morning which means I will be early.**" thought Gohan. He began to descend while eyeing the top of Orange Star High School to make sure nobody was there. After the coast was clear, he landed on top of the building. Just to be certain, he looked around to see if anyone was watching him and made sure that the coast was clear. After reverting back to his normal clothes, he went down the stairs that led to the hallways.

He walked into this first classroom of the day prepared to be the only one there because he was so early. Once he opened the door, he saw only one other person. It was Videl, the girl who was very suspicious of him. "Just perfect." he whispered quietly. He then made his way towards his designated sitting area.

"Hi Videl" Gohan said in his typical cheery mood even though he was a bit nervous. Ever since he enrolled in this school, she seemed overly suspicious of him.

"Hey Gohan" Videl said plainly. "

"How do you manage to get here from the 439 district?" Videl asked not making eye contact with Gohan.

"Oh you know, I fly" Gohan said nonchalantly without looking at Videl in her eye.

"Gohan, I have the fastest jet from Capsule Corporation and it would take nearly five hours to fly from here to there in it." Videl said turning her head to Gohan.

"Well that's how dedicated I am to my education." Gohan said nervously.

"Right." Videl said not convinced.

After about 10 minutes later the classroom was full as all the stuents had arrived.

"What are you and Brains talking about babe?" Sharpner said in flirtatious voice.

Videl punched Sharpner in the gut lightly yet still strong for most. "Do not call me that again." Videl said coldly. After a few seconds her face went back to its normal scowl.

"We were talking about how he got from home to school every day." Videl said while looking at Gohan.

Eresa turned and winked at Gohan. "So how do you like get here every day cutie? Isn't that like a five hour flight?" Eresa squealed.

"Umm, well that's how important my education is!" Gohan said tensely once again. He looked over to Videl who had a questionable look on her face. Uh oh. I don't like where this is going.

Soon, the teacher, Mr. Ryan who teaches history waltzed in excited. Some of the students were surprised considering how dull he usually is.

"I have an exciting history project for you all!" Mr. R said with enthusiasm. Groans could be heard throughout the classroom. The last thing they wanted was to do a project

The loudest groan came from Sharpner. "Do you hear that? Just my luck." he said .

"Oh why don't you like relax. It can't be that bad." Eresa said.

Gohan looked at Eresa strangely. "**How is she always so happy?**" thought Gohan

"In continuation of looking at important battles in history, one must include the terror of King Piccolo who was in power for a brief amount of time about thirty years ago. He was also in power ages ago but there is very little information about that era. I want you to write a research paper about it going far and wide to get your information. The top report will be published. This is your time to shine and this project is worth 50% of your History grade. It will be due at the end of the week." Mr. Ryan lectured.

Gohan's face turned white. This was the last thing he wanted to do a research paper on. He knew all about Piccolo's past and that it wasn't exactly pure.

Sharpner sighed at the description of the project. Videl didn't seem pleased however she was not moaning and carrying on like Sharpner. Eresa was ecstatic as ever as nothing ever seemed to ruin her mood.

Mr. Ryan passed out an instruction sheet. "As you see, this is a very important project for your grade. I suggest that you start soon as this will take a long time to compose. Any questions?" Everyone was too upset to have any real questions.

"Alright then I will place you in groups of three. Group 1 : Gohan, Trunks and Lime. Group 2 : Videl, Eresa and Sharpner..."

After that, Mr. Ryan continued to read out all the groups.

" Alright then, you are allowed to use the rest of the class to discuss with your group members about the project." said Mr. Ryan

- At the Satan Mansion after school –

When Videl reached home the first thing she wanted to do was get her history project research done.

With a goal in mind, she went up to her personal office next to her room in which a large computer screen was ready to use at her disposal. She decided to search for records to see what information existed about King Piccolo. After a few minutes of searching, she was surprised how little information there was about King Piccolo's regime. In fact, there was so little information one couldn't possibly write a paper just by looking online. "**Dang, this makes things harder. I bet Mr. Ryan gave us this topic just so we couldn't easily find it online so we actually have to search for it through other means. Maybe if I look in the police files and reports." **Thought Videl.

After twenty minutes of searching, there was little information about this. Everyone knew it happened but it was poorly documented online. So Videl decided to just give up.

"**Just my luck. I have the hardest class at school and they give us this impossible assignment.**" thought Videl

- Three days later –

-At history class-

"I hope you all started working on your research project over the weekend. Those that did start probably came to a dead end. Those that haven't started should soon as this isn't your typical research paper." Mr. Ryan explained to the class walking back and forth.

Videl sat there with a questionable look on her face. "Mr. Ryan?" Videl asked.

"Yes Ms. Satan." said Mr. Ryan as he pointed towards the back.

"How do you expect us to go about this project? I did a little research over the weekend and like you said, I came to a dead end." Videl explained.

Mr. Ryan stopped pacing in front of the class. "Well Ms. Satan, you bring up a very important point. As you well know this class is one of the most challenging classes at Orange Star. Unlike other classes where you can go online and do some quick research, you will have to go above and beyond that to get an A." He clarified. "You are some of the brightest students in Orange Star so I expect the very best." said Mr. Ryan.

"Just great. What does he expect us to do, go to the library? Interview people? Find King Piccolo himself?" Sharpner said sarcastically to his friends. He turned back to see Mr. Ryan staring right at him.

"Why yes Sharpner. I do expect you to go out of your way to do this project. That includes doing research outside of the computer." Mr. Ryan explained.

" Well I will let you know something, Gohan's group has already managed to finish the project so I don't see any reason you can't" said Mr. Ryan

" What..." screamed the whole class in unison.

" How is that even possible" asks a random student.

" It is so you all better hurry up and get your work done." said Mr. Ryan

"**Great here goes another secret.**" thought Gohan and Mirai Trunks

Just then the bell rang indicating it was time for lunch.

As Gohan, Trunks and Lime were sitting together eating their lunch, they were approached by a group of students and hundreds of questions.

" How did you finish your work so fast."

" Where did you get your information from."

"Can you please help us."

As the questions were flowing endlessly, Gohan and Trunks were thinking of how to get out of this mess.

"**Well at least it can't get any worse.**" they thought

-At Kami's Lookout-

Dende was smirking and laughing uncontrollably. "**Be careful for what you wish for you two. However, I am afraid this is only the beginning of your problems.**" thought Dende

-Back at Orange Star High School-

The students were still asking questions and when the two demi saiyans thought it couldn't get any worse it did.

Out of nowhere a being who was flying at extremely high speed came crashing into the two demi saiyans causing them to tumble backwards.

The demi saiyans looked to see a worried Gotenks next to them.

Due to the recent crash the students moved a good distance from the two demi saiyans.

A few seconds later the fusion wore off to reveal two masters of mischief.

A few seconds later Goku arrived at the scene who was followed by Vegeta.

Seeing this the two pranksters went Super Saiyan.

" **Oh shit this can't be happening.**" thought Gohan and Mirai Trunks

A few moments later a fifth person arrived. Upon seeing the face of this person the two teenage demi saiyans knew the nightmare was complete.

"Piccolo what are you doing here?" screamed the two in unison

"Those two troublemakers stole my cape and I need it back for my training Gohan." said the annoyed Namek.

"Alright but Dad, Vegeta why are you to here?" asked Gohan

" Oh that's simple. We were about to have lunch at Bulma's..." was all Goku managed to say before he was interrupted.

" But the woman said we couldn't eat unless we managed to find these runts." scowled Vegeta.

" Fine then take them." said Mirai Trunks who just wanted to get these people away from here as soon as possible

So Goku used instant transmission and they were off.

When Trunks and Gohan turned around they saw that every mouth was wide open due to the shock of what had just happened.

End of Chapter 11

Next time : Dende a hero or a villain

What will happen next time. Will Gohan and Trunks survive. You guys will just have to wait to find out.

Please rate and review I would like to see what you guys think about this story


	12. Dende A Hero Or A Villain

Gohan and Videl. The way it should have been.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or anything related with it.

Chapter 12 : Is Dende a hero or a villain.

As Trunks and Gohan were thinking how to get out of this mess Mirai Trunks remembered something.

- Flashback -

"Trunks I know that Gohan likes Videl a lot so I need your help to get those two together. Tomorrow a situation will arise when you two will have some of your secrets revealed. When that happens I want you to use your ki to mix the contents of this potion into the air." said Dende as he handed Trunks a small bottle.

"And what will this do exactly?" asked a confused and worried Mirai Trunks

"It will remove the memories of your fellow schoolmates of the incident that will take place tomorrow. The only two students that will still have their memories unaffected besides you and Gohan will be Videl and Lime. Lime because she is a close friend of you and Gohan. The reason Videl's memory will remain is because I have already removed her memory once and it would be extremely risky to do so again. But I know you will be able to handle the situation perfectly well. So Trunks are you still going to help me get Gohan and Videl together?" asked the young Namek

"Alright but if I face any problems while doing this for you I expect you to bail me out." said Trunks

"I will assist you in any way possible." assured Dende

And then Trunks flew off from the lookout

-End of flashback-

And so Trunks did as instructed by Dende. He used his ki to mix the contents of the potion with the air which caused the students to forget the incident that just took place. A few moments later the students were about to do what they were doing before the incident took place and that was question Gohan, Trunks and Lime about how they managed to complete their history assignment so fast.

Gohan and Lime were shocked at the sudden change in behavior of the student and as Trunks was thinking how to end this new situation fast the school bell rang indicating the end of lunch and that it was time to go back to class.

"**Thank you Dende**" said Trunks in thought

After the students left for class (yes Videl too for some strange reason and because the author said so) Gohan and Lime asked Trunks to explain what had just happened.

And so Trunks did just that. He explained how Dende gave him the potion and who were the 4 students that were unaffected by the potion.

Of course Trunks left out the part about Dende's plan to get Gohan and Videl together to avoid Dende being killed by his teenage demi Saiyan friend.

"Gohan you can head off to class first I need to talk to Lime about something in private." said Trunks

"Alright I guess" said a clueless Gohan as he walked off towards his next class.

"Trunks what do you need to tell me." asked a clueless but curious Lime.

Trunks spent the next 5 minutes explaining about Dende's plan to get Gohan and Videl together.

"So will you help me?" enquired Trunks

"Sure pal. This may even be a little fun along the way." said Lime to the Saiyan whom she considered a very close friend after spending a few months at Orange Star High with him.

"Thanks!" replied the lavender haired teenage demi saiyan

"Don't mention it. Now let's get to class."

During the next period Gohan and Trunks had different classes as their Add Math teacher was absent and since their was no replacement teacher to handle the class students had to choose another class for the day. Gohan had Physics with Sharpner, Eresa and of course Videl while Mirai Trunks had English with Lime.

- At English class -

As the the class went on Trunks and Lime got bored as they already knew and had mastered what the teacher was teaching.

So the two teens were discussing more pressing matters such as how they were going to start their plan.

"Well maybe we should start by making Videl really jealous." said Lime

"And how do you suppose we do that?" asked Trunks

A smirk slowly started to form on Lime's face.

She spent the next 5 minutes whispering her idea to Trunks in a tone so low only the teenage demi saiyan could hear.

- Up on Kami's lookout -

Dende was having another one of those laughing fits.

"**And the fun begins. Watch out Son Gohan**" thought The Guardian of Earth

- Back at Orange Star High –

As they were heading to their next class Lime noticed that it was only the 4 of them (guess who) in the hallway.

So she gave a look to Trunks which said that it was time to put this plan into action. It was time to start planting the seeds of jealousy in Videl's mind.

"**Alright Dende let the fireworks begin.**" said Trunks in thought

And just a few seconds later a few large roars of lightning could be heard ( Dende's doing of course)

Lime played the scared girl ( as planned ) and quickly clung onto Gohan holding him in a tight embrace while making sure that Videl could see the whole incident.

"Alright Lime I think the lightning is gone so could you please let go of me now." said the innocent eldest son of Son Goku.

"Alright Gohan." said Lime in a very cheerful voice.

Videl had seen the whole thing but instead of saying anything, she just ran off to her next class.

After that, Gohan also headed off to class.

Now that the hallway was deserted Lime made her way towards Trunks.

"Did it work?" asked Lime

Before Trunks could reply he was cut off by-

"**You bet it worked.**" said the Guardian of Earth to his two partners in crime through telepathy.

"**Score! Operation Love Match has begun.**" thought the trio in unison

* * *

At their class (which was Chemistry by the way) Videl was blasting Trunks and Gohan with tons of questions about the incident at lunch(since she still had her memory). Lime was spared the onslaught of questions as Videl didn't think she had anything to do with or had any knowledge about the incident.

Trunks tried to end the matter by saying " Videl are you alright? I think you need to see a doctor."

When it didn't work he muttered a silent prayer to Dende.

A few moments later Gohan got an idea.

Using some quick thinking, he sent a text to Bulma and she called him back not even a minute later.

"Gohan! No cell phones in class!" said the Chemistry teacher

"Sorry, sir, but it's my godmother. Would you like to answer?" Gohan asked, feeling smug.

"Bring it here!" the teacher ordered. Gohan handed over his phone and the teacher answered. "Hello, who am I speaking to?" she asked

"You're not Gohan. Listen, bub, my younger son wrecked an invention of mine that was scheduled to be tested later today, and I need him and my older son down at Capsule Corp. ASAP to fix it, so put him on the phone, now!" Bulma demanded, clearly intimidating the teacher. She swiftly handed Gohan the phone.

"Hey, Bulma, what's up?" Gohan asked, grinning. The class knew that Gohan was Bulma Briefs' godson so this came as no surprise. "Yeah, we'll be right there." said Gohan

Gohan hung up and along with Mirai Trunks raced to the roof taking to the skies so he and his classmate could escape the "interrogator of Orange Star High".

End of Chapter 12

Please rate and review also please let me know if you guys want to see a Trunks and Lime love story in this fic or maybe they can just stay as close friends


End file.
